And Life Goes On
by Immortal Cavechick
Summary: [FINSISHED] Draco is asked by Dumbledore to become friends with Hermione and stay at her house over the summer. In this time Hermione learns dark sceretes about Draco no one knew. One of these sceretes could lead her to her death. R&R OR NO CHEESECAKE
1. No Way!

WARNING!!!!!!!!!Okay so unless you really want to read this story no matter what go on and read it, though I would not recomend it... I am going to edit this whole thing so...yeah just telling you because I sent out the last chapter to talk to my old reviewers and didnt really mean for new people to read this. So dont read if you feel like reading a story that sounds like a 13 year old read it (because one did... now that I am older and have much better grammar and spelling I really want to give it another try.

I WARNED YOU!!!!

"Draco, please come inside," Dumbledore greeted him. "Please, sit down." With a wave of his wand a chair popped up out on no were. And Draco took it. What was he doing here on the last day of his sixth year of Hogwarts? "Do you know why you are here?"

Draco shook his head.

"Well, most everyone thinks that a pure-blood and a muggle born can't get along. I want to prove them wrong," Draco simply nodded his head. He had no clue where this was going. "I want you to become friends with Hermione Granger."

"What!" Draco stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting in tipped over. "You can't do this! I would rather die than to become friends with that... that... mud-blood!"

Dumbledore sighed. "You're just proving their point. I would not ask you to do this if I didn't think you could."

"This is a lode of shit!"

"Why don't you think that you cannot accomplish this?"

Draco's mind was blank. This was the least thing he thought he was going to the headmaster's office for.

"Fine! Make my whole family a disgrace to wizard kind! See if I care!"

"Do you really want to turn out like your father? Do you, Draco Malfoy, want to be a Death Eater?"

Draco was in complete shock. How dare he talk about his father like that? He closed his mouth and thought about it.

"No."

"Don't you want to be better than him? To become your own person?"

"Yes."

"Good you will spend the summer with Miss Granger," his eyes twinkled.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but there was a light knock at the door.

"Come in," he said and Hermione walked in. "Draco, I would like it if you waited outside my office, thank you."

Draco walked over to the door pulled it open and slammed it as he walked out. He then slid down an over stuffed armchair. How was this happening to him?

Ten minutes later Hermione walked out of the door and sat down in the chair next to him.

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco sneered.

"Malfoy, you're staying at my house this summer. If you do one thing to upset my parents at all I will make sure Dumbledore knows about it."

"Stop it," Draco smirked. "You're flattering me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He was so inconsiderate.

"I'm honored," she said.

"Well, you should be. You get to have yours truly at your house for a whole two months."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop my beating hart," she put her right hand to her chest. "I just hope you know that I will pulling all the shots from now on."

"I'm so excited," he said sarcastically.

Hermione got up and went down the stairs. Why did Dombledore want her to do this? There where plenty of muggle born kids at this school; why her?

She went to the Gryffindor tower and stood in front of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Exploding Snap."

The Fat Lady swung open. And she went through the hole. Harry and Ron came down the stairs with their trunks.

"Are you even packed yet?" Ron asked her as he struggled to keep the latch down.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "I just went to see Professor Dombledore."

"And..."

"I will tell you later. We have to get going," she went up the stairs and into her dorm.

She was suddenly glade that she had packed the night before. Hermione went back down the stairs. In one hand she dragged along her trunk and had Crookshanks tucked under her arm. She then walked to the train station as fast as she could. It took her nearly five minutes to find Harry and Ron. They where in a compartment with Ginny and Luna Lovegood.

Ginny looked up from the Daily Portrait. "Hey! It took you long enough!"

Hermione took the seat next to Ron and across from Luna.

"So, why where you at Dubledore's office?" Harry asked. Luna looked dreamily at her.

She looked around as if making sure that no one was there who was not supposed to. Hermione turned to look at Ron and Harry and told them the story and how Malfoy was staying at her house.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed once she was finished.

Hermione nodded her head.

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Dombledore wants people to belive that muggle borns and pure-bloods can get along."

"Fat chance," Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione just looked out the window. She couldn't stop wondering why he had picked her to do this task.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. The Train Home

HEY! I just now realized that I miss spelled the Daily Prophet last chapter! Nooooo... oh well, I'm over it. Oh, just to tell you my computer is messed up. It will not let me italic, or bold any thing... stupid computer.  
  
ENJOY! ......................................................................................  
  
Draco sat down in his compartment. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson where all staring at him. He ignored them and sat down next to Crabbe. Draco then took out a piece of paper that Dombledore had given him before he went. He opened it up and looked at the message:  
  
Draco Malfoy,  
  
There is a number of things I need to tell you before you get to Miss Granger's house. 1) Be on your best behavior! 2) Do not speak of witchcraft or wizardry in front of any of the muggles. 3) Be nice to Miss Granger. I know you two do not get along but we need a good report once you get back to school. Please, make this work. You will be reworded. Albus Dumbledore  
  
"What are you reading?" said a too sweet voice. Draco looked up to see Pansy sitting to his right. She took her fingers and took a piece of his hair and began to twirl it. He pusher her away.  
  
"Its none of your business. And don't touch my hair with your grimy hands!"  
  
"Touchy one aren't you?" she asked bringing her face close to his.  
  
Draco put both of his hands firmly on her shoulders and pushed her away from him. He knew at that moment that this was going to be a very long trip.  
  
Hours passed. Draco had managed to get Pansy out of their compartment. He talked mostly of Quidditch. Telling them that by next year he was gonging to get a new model that wont be out in stores for another year. Crabbe and Goyle stared at him in awe. By the time the conversation ended the train was less than an hour from Platform 9 ¾.  
  
He got up and walked out to find Hermione. He found her toward the back of the train. Draco smiled to himself. Hermione was staring out the window. He opened the door and they looked meanly at him causing him to smirk.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"So, now I have to have a reason to see my least favorite people?"  
  
"Get out, Malfoy," Harry commanded.  
  
"I was just here to talk to Granger," Draco faked his sweetness.  
  
"What?" Hermione looked a bit annoyed.  
  
"So how small is your house? Is it like that old Hagrid's hut or smaller?"  
  
Hermione got up and pointed her wand at him.  
  
"You will never talk that way to me, Ferret Boy!" her eyes narrowed.  
  
The train came to a stop and many small kids got off but no one moved in their compartment.  
  
"Well, come on," Draco said. "I'm dieing to meet your muggle parents."  
  
Hermione went scooped up her stuff and Crookshanks and stomped out without looking at Draco.  
  
Draco went back to his compartment and got his things. He got off the train and looked for Hermione. He didn't see her until he had gotten to the very front of the train. Draco walked over and stopped right beside Hermione.  
  
"Hello," he said sweetly. "I'm Draco Malfoy. You must be Mr. And Mrs. Granger. Please to meet you." He extended his arm to shake Mr. Granger's hand.  
  
Once Mr. Granger shook Draco's hand he said, "Yes. It is nice to meet you Draco. I'm sure you will have a great time with us this summer."  
  
"I'm sure I will."  
  
They got up to go and Hermione pulled Draco to the side, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Its called being nice, Granger."  
  
"I know it is called 'being nice'. But, Malfoy, I have never seen you 'being nice' to anyone."  
  
"Maybe you're already changing me," Draco smirked.  
  
"Malfoy I'm warning-"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Granger. Don't think I'm doing this for you. I got instructions from Dumbledore."  
  
"Instructions?"  
  
"Yes. I-n-s-t-r-u-c-t-i-o-n-s," he spelled out. "Dumbledore told me to be nice and all the other good stuff. So, don't get used to it."  
  
He walked off, following Hermione's parents.  
  
Hermione sighed. How was she ever going to live through this? ...................................................................................  
  
Sorry for such sort chapters! I'm going to sue the person who said that children and teens should do chores! DIE CHORES! WE DON'T NEED YOU! Okay. I'm fine. R&R and I will be nice to the characters. 


	3. Home At Last

Hi people. I'm disappointed. I really didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. Thank you cameo0891! You where the first to put up a review. Sorry, you win nothing. (tear) I kid. Don't hurt me! I'm allergic to pain! ENJOY! .....................................................................................  
  
Last Chapter: "Oh, shut up, Granger. Don't think I'm doing this for you. I got instructions from Dumbledore."  
  
"Instructions?"  
  
"Yes. I-n-s-t-r-u-c-t-i-o-n-s," he spelled out. "Dumbledore told me to be nice and all the other good stuff. So, don't get used to it."  
  
He walked off, following Hermione's parents.  
  
Hermione sighed. How was she ever going to live through this? ...................................................................................  
  
It was one hell of a car ride. They barely talked. Draco simply looked out of the window the whole time. Draco never told any one but long car rides made him tired. And sure enough he dropped off after about 45 minutes. The next thing he knew some one was lightly shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Hummm..." he said lazily.  
  
"Malfoy, get up," Hermione said. "We're home."  
  
Draco looked up and was surprised. The Granger house was actually much bigger than he thought it would be. It was two storied, with an attic and basement. A huge forest surrounded the homey house. It was a very quiet place, and peaceful. He stepped out of the car and up the driveway after Hermione.  
  
"Dear, will you show Draco to his room?" Mrs. Granger asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure," she turned to Draco. "Come on. Follow me."  
  
She went through the front door that led to a hallway. She turned to her left after the second door and up the staircase leading to another hallway. She then went to the first door on her right.  
  
"This is your room," she said. "My room is across the hall."  
  
"So, where do your parents sleep?" he asked her as if they where equals.  
  
"Down stairs. Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Draco shrugged and went into his new room. It was a good-sized room. His bed was in the middle. There was a closet off to his left side and a desk beside his bed. The room was themed in dark shades of blue. There seemed to be a bathroom to his right. It was really nice.  
  
Hermione turned and walked into her own room. It was mostly the same but with even more things. Pictures of her fiends and family surrounded her walls so you could nearly see the green paint. And her bed was against the wall and the desk was next to it. She only had a few shelves for books. She dumped her things by the door and sat down in her desk chair so she could look out the window that showed the forest.  
  
Hermione loved the forest. Ever sense she was little she would pretend she was off in a distant land. Far, far away from all her troubles and worries.  
  
Hermione was so lost in thought she didn't hear the knocking at her door. And when the door opened she nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Dinner," Mr. Granger said while trying not to laugh.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Hermione said. She was not about to spend a whole dinner course with Draco.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry."  
  
"Okay. But if you get hungry just come downstairs."  
  
"Sure," Hermione was only half listening.  
  
After her father left she went on looking out the window.  
  
"How can you sit there so mindlessly?" again the voice made her jump. Draco smirked at her. "Not eating. Trying to lose all that fat?"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Malfoy, get out of my room."  
  
"Hummm... I don't think I will," he said dully.  
  
Hermione looked out the window again; it was dark.  
  
"You don't know how to turn on the light, do ya?" she said slyly.  
  
"No," he said quickly. She looked at him but he was not about to admit to defeat. Of course he didn't know how to use the light switch. He lived with magic people all his life.  
  
"Then what did you want?"  
  
"Ummm... I was sent up here to se if you didn't want some supper," he lied smoothly.  
  
"Right. No, I don't want anything to eat."  
  
"Well, I need my beauty sleep. Looks like you need it more than me though," Draco smirked.  
  
"You're going to need it for tomorrow. We have to go shopping so you have muggle clothes," Hermione smiled. She knew that he was going to be in hell sense he never went shopping for this kind of stuff.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine," she repeated and Draco walked out of the room and into his own. ................................................................................... Ha ha! Draco wearing our kind of clothes! Don't worry girls, I will surly put him in some thing hott! Lol! Now Review or suffer! Mwhahahaha! 


	4. Shopping

Thanks for the reviews! I'm so touched (tear of joy)! Oh, just to tell you, I do kinda know fashion but really I do hate shopping for clothes. My mother is all like "You can't get any more black things. But you can have something pink!" how bad is that? I know I'm not gothic but hey black makes you look thinner and makes you look like you have a tan!  
  
EvilFairy27- read your profile. Man, I hate you! Not really but your tall! I'm like I think less than 5 foot and your over there climbing on six! Okay so maybe its only 5-9 but I envy you! I bow down to you. J/K. Yeah, when your one of the shorter peoples all your life it kind gets to you. Any way here is an update for you!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin- thank you! And an update for you!  
  
flowerdrum- I could be so evil to Draco right now it's not funny. Mwhahaha! Let us see what he is going to wear! Thanks for the review! And here have an up date!  
  
Pigwidgeon188- thank you! Update here now for you!  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
Last Chapter: "Well, I need my beauty sleep. Looks like you need it more than me though," Draco smirked.  
  
"You're going to need it for tomorrow. We have to go shopping so you have muggle clothes," Hermione smiled. She knew that he was going to be in hell sense he never went shopping for this kind of stuff.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine," she repeated and Draco walked out of the room and into his own. .......................................................................................  
  
"You kids sure your okay shopping alone today?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"Yes," they said together. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had to go and do "dentist stuff", as they call it, at the office while Hermione and Draco went shopping for clothes.  
  
"Okay. We should be back in two hours. Be good."  
  
"Oh, Mum, you know me," Hermione said with fake sweetness.  
  
"Yes. That's why I said it," Mrs. Granger smiled at them and left.  
  
Hermione looked at the Pounds her mother gave her.  
  
'Not bad,' she thought. 'Enough for Malfoy to get three outfits and me to get a new shirt and pants.'  
  
They walked in to the nearest store and looked around. Draco looked confused.  
  
He leaned towered her and said, "This is a muggle store?"  
  
"No, Draco. This is a petting zoo," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You belong in a zoo, Granger," he smirked.  
  
"Just pick something out from the men's department. When you have picked three shirts and pants come find me," and with that they walked in different directions.  
  
Hermione found what she wanted almost instantly, a black spaghetti strap shirt, and jeans that looked a little tight but still good. Then she walked over to the men's and found Draco looking around.  
  
"Found anything?" She asked him.  
  
"No," he sneered.  
  
"You know, if you're a little bit nicer to me I could help you."  
  
"I don't need your help, Granger."  
  
"I'm sure you don't. That's why you're looking at to small of outfits. This is the section for little boys. Like, kids 7 through 12."  
  
He turned to look at her, "Fine. Help if you want."  
  
"Okay," she took his by the wrist and showed him where the clothes where that would fit him.  
  
Then they walked past the leather pants.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, want some leather pants?" she smiled at him.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "No. Remember that would be pleasing you with my great body." (A/N: sorry girls. No leather pants. I tried. Took him out of the story and asked him to and he nearly slapped for the thought. )  
  
"Oh, yes, Malfoy. You know how I'm hungry for that body of yours to be all over me," she rolled her eyes and walked on.  
  
Nearly thirty minutes of fighting they where ready to try on their clothes. Draco had finely disided to get three pairs of baggy jeans, one tight no sleeve white wife-beater, one big black Linkin Park t-shirt and one plain white t-shirt.  
  
They walked over to the dressing rooms.  
  
"You try on your clothes first, you have more," Hermione said and sat down in a chair facing the rooms. "Then come out here and show me."  
  
"You would like that, Granger," Draco smirked. He loved seeing her ears get red every time he said something like that.  
  
"Just go," she said.  
  
A few minutes later Draco came out with his first outfit, the Linkin Park t- shirt and jeans. The shirt came nearly past his butt but sense his paints where baggy too it looked good.  
  
Hermione looked him over. Draco felt weird having her stare at him like that.  
  
"Looks good," she finally said and he walked back in.  
  
This time he came out white t-shirt and another pair of baggies. She again studied him. This time he could feel his ears go slightly red and he didn't know why.  
  
"Nice," and he walked back in.  
  
Now he came out with the tight wife-beater. Obviously Quidditch had been paying off. Under his shirt you could see every muscle on his stomach and his arm muscles where even big. The paints came far down enough you could see his blue boxers.  
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment, eyebrows up.  
  
'Wow,' she though. 'He looks good.' then she mentally slapped herself for it.  
  
Draco looked at her. He couldn't put his finger on how she looked right then. Surprised maybe. He could see her cheeks getting red making her look cute. And he, like Hermione, mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Looks really good," she said. Draco felt his ears again get red and he turned around and went back to his clothes he was wearing earlier.  
  
When he came back out he told her she had to change and he got to comment on it.  
  
She came out and she looked great. The shirt and pants where a little tight but it showed her great figure. It showed a little skin but Draco liked it.  
  
'Wow! I never though she could look so beautiful,' he thought and for the second time in ten minutes he mentally slapped himself.  
  
"I like it," he blurted out before he could stop himself.  
  
Hermione blushed and turned back and walked into the dressing room.  
  
'How can you feel this way about, Granger?' he asked himself. 'She is best friends with Potter! Bad Draco."  
  
Hermione came back out and looked at Draco. 'How could you think that?' she thought. 'He is a Malfoy! Hatter of all things! He talked bad to you for years!'  
  
"Come on," said Hermione. "My Mum should be out there by now."  
  
Draco nodded, afraid if he opened his mouth he would lose control of himself again and blurt some thing out. He didn't like losing control over his emotions. Draco was supposed to have no emotions at all. He got up and followed Hermione.  
  
Sure enough, her Mum and Dad where there waiting for them. They got into the car and sat down in the back.  
  
"It took you long enough," Mr. Granger teased. He pulled the car away and started down the road.  
  
"So, how was it? What did you guys get?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"It was fine. Just got this and that," Hermione answered.  
  
"That's good," Mrs. Granger said. ............................................................................................  
  
Ha ha ha! I have no clue why I'm laughing. Oh well. Did you like my chapter? Just think if Draco had put on the leather pants!! Better yet, think of Tom Felton in leather, man! He he! REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT DRACO NEVER WEARS LEATHER! 


	5. Swimming

Again I want to say sorry for not knowing my money! (Put Euro instead of Pounds) Umbridge-is-a-bitch brought it to my attention! I say the whole world should just have the same money! Then stupid people, like me, don't get messed up! ; )  
  
Prinsses Bloom6363- thank you! Here is your MORE MORE MORE MORE! Lol! And I am sorry I am not sure if I will continue my first story.  
  
Umbridge-is-a-bitch-- I fixed it! I'm so proud! Not really! Don't hate me!  
  
Pigwidgeon188- ha ha! I must make him wear those pants!  
  
Kirkloser2- mmmm...Dork...mmmmm! I'M ROB!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin- the paints! Lol. You would get along with my friend Courtney... she loves Rupert Grint!  
  
Zia-56-- way cool! You're my new friend!  
  
LynneG- thank you! (  
  
Draddog- tell you the truth... I don't think he will. But it would be funny!  
  
Chichilla Grl(computer will not let me do your sigh. DIE COMPUTER!) - thank you... I'm so creative. I'm trying to add more but computer is messed up!  
  
MajorFanFic- thank you!  
  
Terocs15- it didn't sound that bad... lol! J/k!  
  
ENJOY!!! OR ELSE! ..............................................................................................  
  
(More lines for you!) -Never look down on some on, unless you're helping them up. -If you treat a woman like an object that is just wrong. If you treat an object like a woman that's just disgusting! ................................................................................................. Last Chapter: "It took you long enough," Mr. Granger teased. He pulled the car away and started down the road.  
  
"So, how was it? What did you guys get?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"It was fine. Just got this and that," Hermione answered.  
  
"That's good," Mrs. Granger said. .................................................................................................  
  
Over the next couple of weeks Draco found himself secretly watching Hermione from afar. He was being nice to her and didn't make fun of her. Yet, through most of the day he would not know where she was. He would wake up and walk around the house and she would not be there. And sense her parents where usually gone he couldn't ask them. When Draco finally found her it was usually late.  
  
Draco woke up like everyday but to see it was only 5 a.m. He decided that he could not go back to sleep so he went downstairs to the kitchen. When he got there he was surprised.  
  
Hermione was already there, cleaning the dishes. She was wearing a red two-piece bathing suit with a towel wrapped around her waist. Obviously, Hermione didn't hear Draco come in; she was wearing her headsets. For surprise he went over and put his arm around her waist. She jumped and dropped the plate she was cleaning. Draco caught it before it shattered on the hard wood floor.  
  
She took off her headsets and looked at him, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, for the last couple of weeks I have been living here," Draco said smoothly.  
  
"I thought you where asleep."  
  
Draco took him arm away from her and jumped up on the counter to sit. "What are you doing in your bathing suit?"  
  
"I planed on going swimming."  
  
"And you weren't going to ask me to come? I'm hurt," he put his hand to his chest.  
  
"Poor baby," Hermione cooed. "If little Malfoy can't stay home alone I guess he should come with me."  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
"What?" this surprised Hermione, she was not expecting him to come.  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"Fine," she sighed, she knew if she fought against it he would still win. "Go get your stuff and meet me here in ten minutes."  
  
He turned and left the room. What was Hermione getting herself into?  
  
Ten minutes later Draco came down the stairs with only his trunks on that came down to his knees, showing off is great stomach and chest. He was beyond hansom! Hermione looked away and started out the back door toward the woods.  
  
"Wait," Draco said. "I thought we where going swimming."  
  
Hermione turned to him, "We are. Just not in a pool."  
  
"Then what are we swimming in?" asked Draco.  
  
"You'll see," and with that she walked out with Draco close behind her.  
  
They walked in silence for almost fifteen minutes through the forest before they came to a small lake. It had a small waterfall and the water was very clear. In the middle there was a large rock, perfect for jumping off of and into the water. Draco was in awe. It was beautiful.  
  
Hermione took off her towel and set it on a fallen tree. She looked at Draco. She felt so naked. He walked pasted her and put his towel next to hers.  
  
He looked at her, "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah," she said but didn't move.  
  
"Come on," he said and playfully grabbed her wrist and brought her into the lake with him.  
  
He smiled at her. Hermione never saw him like this. He finally let go of her wrist when they had gotten deep enough that they could no longer feel the stony floor of the lake.  
  
"How deep is the water?" asked Draco.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione was having difficulty treading water; her legs began to feel like jell-o.  
  
"Come here," Draco reached out his hand to her and witch, surprisingly, she took.  
  
He let her swim over to him and he gently put his hands on her waist and held her so she was floating on her back, but did not take his hands away. She was so warm and he was so cold.  
  
Hermione leaned back and basked in the sun. Draco had his hands around her waist but she didn't care, it felt to good to care.  
  
They continued to stay like that for what it seemed like hours. Silently loving the other's body heat. But soon they pulled apart and sat on the large rock. They talked for a little while until Draco laid down and shut his eyes.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione asked after a long silent.  
  
"Hummm..."  
  
"Why did you agree to come to my house?" It was the question she was dieing to ask for a long time.  
  
"Because Dumbledore asked," he said.  
  
"But, you could have said no."  
  
"It's a long story," he really didn't want to get into it.  
  
Hermione scooted up so she could see his face, "We have a month."  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
Hermione nodded. He got up and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to wind up like my father," he said seriously. "I would rather die than be a Death Eater. And everyone thinks I will turn out like him. Even my Mum thinks I will turn out like him. And I used to want to be like him. Now I don't."  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Just because you live with doesn't mean you love them. I never did love him, I guess. He said all emotions, including love, made people weak. My father never excepted weakness."  
  
Hermione was speechless. She didn't know his life was that. She didn't know what to do. Hermione turned away and looked at the forest, "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I'm not."  
  
Hermione looked at him again. His eyes where emotionless cold, gray blocks of ice.  
  
"Come on," Draco said. "It's getting dark and your parents will be home soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Draco got up and looked down at Hermione. Her hair was still wet, making her look very pretty. He gave her his hand and helped her up. They walked side by side until they got to the Granger house. ..............................................................................  
  
He he! There are 3 kinds of 'we'. 'We' the people. 'We' the citizens. And my favoret 'WWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'! R&R please! 


	6. Meeting Josh

HIA PEOPLE!!!! I'M PROUD OF YOU ALL! YOU REVIEWED! ! If you have not seen my profile in a little while you have to read the note Kirkloser2/ Becca wrote to me! It made me cry.... I don't cry!  
  
Guys... I have dyslexia.... I can't spell well and my grammar is bad. For the ones who do not know dyslexia deals with the brain and it makes it very difficult to read, write, spell, and things like that. (Tear) there is no cure for dyslexia and I am sorry if my spelling is really bad. Oo  
  
flowerdrum- yay! Linkin Park!!!!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin- I bow down to you!  
  
Angel312- here's your update!  
  
Lanna1186- thank you! Here's your update, too!  
  
DreamingFantisies- (starts to sing along) I'm loving it! (Looks around) everyone is staring at me....  
  
Hermione Granger10- thank you! Update. Now. You.  
  
Kethryn- thank ya! And you know what? You can have an update!  
  
Dracoluver2009- here have an update and thanks!  
  
Daydreamfreak8- wipe your nose!  
  
Kirkloser2- you're going to make me cry again!  
  
Balasm- thank you! Update for you, too!  
  
LynneG- THANK YOU!!! UR MY NEW BEST FRIEND!!!! Sorry Becca, Courtney, and Kyle, but she said something really nice to me and you never do! Oo   
  
Mango-Burst13-- yes, Cosmo did say that! You are the only one who caught that! Go You! Sorry Draco is staying at my house over the summer. You can have him once I'm done!!! He says "Hi... get me out of this Hell hole! She locked me in the closet!! Oooo.... A sock!". I'm so evil!  
  
ChichillaGrl- I will try to update my other story! Get this! I already have another story in mind! My creativity is showing!  
  
ENJOY!!!!! .................................................................................................... ..........  
  
Last Chapter: Don't be. I'm not."  
  
Hermione looked at him again. His eyes where emotionless cold, gray blocks of ice.  
  
"Come on," Draco said. "It's getting dark and your parents will be home soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Draco got up and looked down at Hermione. Her hair was still wet, making her look very pretty. He gave her his hand and helped her up. They walked side by side until they got to the Granger house. .................................................................................................  
  
The door burst open and Hermione came in.  
  
"Malfoy!" she yelled, jumping on the bed where Draco had been sleeping. "Get up!"  
  
He groaned sleepily and turned over on his stomach.  
  
"Come on!" she yelled in his ear.  
  
"Damnit, woman. What do you want?" he said into his pillow.  
  
"My cousin is coming today," she said more calmly.  
  
"Mmmmm.... And you're telling me this why?" His face was still in the pillow.  
  
"Because, he will be here any minute," she went over and opened the drapes. Welcoming sunshine filled the room.  
  
"Tell him I said 'Hi' and let me sleep."  
  
"Malfoy, it is nearly three o'clock in the afternoon!" Hermione had never seen someone sleep in so late.  
  
Draco groaned again but didn't move. Hermione walked back to the bed and looked down at Draco.  
  
'Lazy, git,' she thought. Hermione poked Draco in his side so watch him jump and let out a funny cry.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Malfoy, are you ticklish?"  
  
Draco put his elbows to his side and tensed up. That was answer enough for Hermione. She jumped up on the bed put her hands around Draco's side and began to tickle him. He jumped around to his front and laughed. To her surprise his laugh was warm and greeting. Draco finally grabbed hold of hold of her hands and looked at her for a second. She was smiling. He quickly let go and began to tickle her back.  
  
"Uncle! Uncle!" Hermione cried when she could not breath any more. Draco let go and sat back in the bed.  
  
"So, your cousin is coming?" Draco said out of breath from laughing so hard.  
  
Hermione nodded her head, "My cousin, Josh."  
  
"When is he leaving?"  
  
"I think tomorrow. He might stay another night."  
  
"Okay. But why did you get me up?"  
  
Hermione mutter something under her breath that sounded a lot like, 'Guys and their sleep'. "You need to clean your room and get dressed."  
  
She looked at him. He was wearing long sleeping pants and an oversized green t-shirt. She smiled, "Meet me down stairs as soon as your finished." and with that she walked out the door and closed it behind her.  
  
Draco watched her leave. He had held her in his arms for a faction to a second, but it felt so right, so warm. He shook his head and changed into his Linkin Park t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Draco didn't realize how messy his room had gotten until then. There where piles of clothes everywhere. Books and homework where scattered on his desk. Draco cleaned for an hour until it was finally clean.  
  
On his way down the steps the doorbell rang. Hermione came running from the den and opened the door. There stood a tall boy with dark black hair. He wore a black t-shirt that said, "My anger management classes really pissed me off!". His jeans where so baggy that most of his boxers where showing. In one arm he held a backpack and in the other was a skateboard.  
  
"How is my favorite little cousin?" he asked.  
  
"Josh!" Hermione gave him a hug then backed away so she could get a good view of him. "I'm your only younger cousin."  
  
"Got me there," Josh joked. "Who's your little friend?" He looked at Draco.  
  
"Oh, that's Draco Malfoy," she turned to him. "Draco, this is my cousin, Josh."  
  
Draco went down the rest of the steps and stood next to Hermione.  
  
"Are you two..." Josh trail off.  
  
"No!" Hermione said, blushing at the thought of her going out with Draco. 'It would be kind of nice though,' she thought and she mentally slapped herself for the 17 times that week.  
  
"Just friends," Draco said.  
  
"Oh," said Josh speciously. He walked off to the living room to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.  
  
"Seems nice," Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, he is," they stood there in awkward silent for a moment.  
  
"Lets go and see if Josh wants to do something later," Hermione said and with out and answer she walked off toward the living room. Draco walked after her and by the time he had got there she had already asked Josh.  
  
"Sure!" Josh said. "We can walk around for a little while. I brought an extra board if you want to try, Hermione."  
  
"And break my neck! No thanks. Maybe Draco would like to try."  
  
Josh turned to Draco, "How 'bout it?"  
  
"Sure," Draco never even saw a skateboard before now but if he could be seeker he could skateboard.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
They got home at nearly six and Draco was in pain. He fell off the board so many times he lost track. And now he had a huge hole in his paints and his knee and it was bleeding. Hermione went upstairs to get alcohol and a bandage.  
  
"You have no sense of balance," Josh said as Hermione put the alcohol on a rag. She then put it on his bleeding knee and he gasped, it hurt. Once Hermione put the alcohol on she covered his knee with the bandage.  
  
"Good as new!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Dinner," Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and Hermione's parents looked at Draco funny.  
  
"What did you do to yourself?" Mrs. Granger sounded concerned.  
  
"Skateboarding accident," Josh said. "He fell down that huge hill on Maple."  
  
"The one with the loose gravel?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"The one," replied Josh.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mrs. Grander asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Draco said. He had been in more pain before. Once when he was little his father cut his hand open with a knife for running in the hallways.  
  
"Okay then, lets eat," Mr. Granger rubbed his hands together and looked at the meatloaf. ........................................................................................  
  
Yes, sorry, that's it. I had a softball game to go to and we lost by 1. But it was pretty good for only having 9 people. And on the other team they had this girl and she pitches really hard and she always hits me and yeah, I was scared of her. I have no problem with fast pitchers (daydreamfreak8 is a good, fast pitcher) I'm just allergic to pain! oh and we only had one pitcher... so we did really, really good! GO US! I will update soon!!!!! First must find Draco. He somehow got out of the closet... well got to go find him, tie his to a pole and force him to marry me. 


	7. Hurting For You

He, he. Found Draco... he hid under my bed. Well from our game last night my shin is skinned. I play second base, and I went to tag this girl out and she started running back to first, and I tripped over her cleat and she fell down. I was all like, "I'm sooo sorry!" and she stomped off. I felt bad.  
  
flowerdrum- thank you!!! Review for you.  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin- no man, I bow down to you.  
  
Lanna1186- sounds like fun. One side of my family I am second to the youngest and the other side I'm second to the oldest. My dad's side (were I am older) the kids are closer in age. My mamma's side they are pretty much way older than me... one is already married and has a kid! (read your story! Sounds good so far!)  
  
Kirkloser2- yes I am a hopeless romantic.  
  
Mango-Burst13-- I will read your story, man! Cosmo: My nickel!!  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Are you okay?" Mrs. Grander asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Draco said. He had been in more pain before. Once when he was little his father cut his hand open with a knife for running in the hallways.  
  
"Okay then, lets eat," Mr. Granger rubbed his hands together and looked at the meatloaf. ............................................................................................  
  
"Why do you have to leave so soon?" Hermione asked Josh.  
  
Josh continued to look out the window, searching for any sighs for his parents.  
  
The phone rang and Mr. Granger got it. A few minutes later he came into the room.  
  
"Josh, we have to take you home. Your parents are stuck at the office for a while," Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Okay," Josh got up and got his things.  
  
"You and Mum are both going?" Hermione asked. Draco sat in the chair next to her and thought he saw happiness flash her eyes.  
  
"Yes," Mr. Granger said. "We have not seen them in so long."  
  
"Okay, dear, we need to get going if we want to get back soon," Mrs. Granger said coming down the stairs.  
  
"You kids okay staying home alone for a couple of hours?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead," Hermione answered.  
  
They said bye and left the house.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco, "Lets go to the forest".  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, "Its getting dark and looks like it is going to storm".  
  
"Is little Malfoy afraid of the dark?" Hermione asked in singsong voice.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then lets go!" Hermione took Draco's hand and led him out the back door. She let go and walked into the forest.  
  
They walked what it seemed like forever. Finally Hermione turned back to Draco, "I think we need to turn back".  
  
"So now you take my advice?" he asked.  
  
"Its going to rain soon," she ignored his last statement. She turned on her heel and started back toward the house. Draco went in front of her, walking quickly. He could tell it was going to storm.  
  
Pretty soon lightning flashed and thunder roared. The house was coming into view. Draco climbed over the ditch and walked on until he heard Hermione cry for help.  
  
He turned back and Hermione was not there. He ran to the ditch and Hermione laid at the bottom sprawled out. Draco ran to the bottom and sat down by Hermione. Her breathing was shallow.  
  
'She's unconscious,' Draco thought.  
  
He lifted up her head, which had fallen onto a rock, and examined it. There was little blood and a small knot. He sighed with relief. She would be fine. Draco picked her up and carried her in his arms. The rain came down harder and harder.  
  
He finally came to the back door and opened it, and took Hermione to her room. Draco set Hermione down on her bed and looked at her. He was so scared for her. He went back down stairs to get a rag and saw a blinking light on the answering mashing. He pressed the botton and listened to Mr. Granger's voice:  
  
"Hey, Draco, Hermione. We are going to stay here for the night. The roads are too bad to drive on. See you in the morning!"  
  
'Great,' Draco thought. 'Hermione's hurt and I cant even get a hold of her parents'.  
  
He got the rag and went back to Hermione's room. Draco wiped off all the blood and studdied her. He then got onto the bed and lyed down next to her. Draco put his arm under her head and rolled up the bottom of her shirt so he could put his hand on her bare skin. He leaned close and nusseled his head in her neck. She still felt as warm as ever and he quickly fell into a deep sleep. ....................................................................................  
  
Yes, the chapter was short. And I will tell you this much, Hermione will wake up to Draco next to her. Will he denie everything and not tell her how he feels? Will he kiss her? If he does will she push away or kiss back? You tell me. I WANT REVIEWS OR NO MORE STORY!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 


	8. Eggs in the Morning

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry to break this to you but I don't own the characters. (Everyone gasps)  
  
Thank you: flowerdrum, Draco Malfoy's Babe, that-silent-scream24, XxAnimeLover14xX, mysticalcancer, ashleyradciffe, Dolphin1, Weasley's Girl- 35, and Kole17!  
  
Dixiechick581- yep, he likes Linkin Park... I'm listing to their CD right now! (Starts to sing) And I'm breaking this habit tonight!  
  
MiLov- I hate you! Not really, but you've seen the movie I have had softball games so I have not been able to see it! Is it good? How many times did you see Tom?   
  
MalfieMia22- that's sooo nice of you to say that!  
  
Mango-Burst13-- well now he is out from under my bed but is in the corner, shaking and holding on to a stuffed animal. I made him listen to Brittany Spears... he doesn't like her. Bad me!   
  
ChichillaGrl- (counts fingers) ok your good. Thanks!  
  
Lanna1186- you've seen the movie too?! You should have taken me! Lol. Yeah, my family has problems!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin- (still bowing) thanks!  
  
ProwlingKitKat- I'm not ashamed of who I am. I am perfectly content with being Dyslexic. Oh, I was bluffing... I would have kept writing. I do spell check each time... I just have a really stupid computer! DIE COMPUTER!  
  
Kirkloser2- dork!  
  
Daydreamfreak8- you invented the word "dork"!  
  
ENJOY! ...........................................................................................  
  
Last Chapter: 'Great,' Draco thought. 'Hermione's hurt and I can't even get a hold of her parents'.  
  
He got the rag and went back to Hermione's room. Draco wiped off all the blood and studied her. He then got onto the bed and lied down next to her. Draco put his arm under her head and rolled up the bottom of her shirt so he could put his hand on her bare skin. He leaned close and nuzzled his head in her neck. She still felt as warm as ever and he quickly fell into a deep sleep. ..........................................................................................  
  
Hermione woke up. It was still dark outside. She felt really warm and safe. It took her a few seconds to relies someone was sleeping next to he; almost on her. Who ever it was had their head in her neck, one arm around her waist, the other arm under her head, and was still sleeping. She saw who it was, Draco.  
  
Hermione quickly sat up, causing Draco to wake up. He looked around, confused for a moment before he remembered what had just happened. Draco looked at her. She seemed really surprised to see him there.  
  
"What are you doing?" she seemed more surprised than mad.  
  
Draco sat up so he could see into her brown eyes, "You hit your head and I took you here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco looked at her. She had clamed down but was still looking at him funny. She could not believe she woke up and he was there cuddling with her!  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry for all the nasty things I've said to you," Draco said seriously.  
  
Hermione was surprised. Not only had he just said her first name for the first time but also he was apologized. But before she could say anything Draco caught her lips with his. In the heat of the moment Hermione through her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Draco's kiss was very passionate and was a bit hard, as if he was trying to get all of her heat into him. He put his tongue through her partly open lips. Hermione jumped and pulled out of the kiss.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. He looked a bit hurt and turned away from her look.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, still not looking at her.  
  
Hermione could now tell that his kiss was genuine. She took her hand at put it against his face and forced him to look at her. For the first time Hermione took a good look at his eyes. They where not gray but a light blue. The ice that was one there had melted and his emotions showed. There was lust, hunger, and sadness. She pulled close and kissed him. This time making the kiss soft and gental. Draco got the hint and took the kiss slowly.  
  
They kissed for a while. Hermione pulled away again but stayed close to Draco. Resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"We need to get some sleep," she said.  
  
"Yeah," is all Draco said. He put his arms around her waist and they both fell asleep against each other.  
  
When Draco got up Hermione was gone. He got up and stretched. Draco slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Hermione.  
  
He smiled and walked over to her. Hermione was making eggs over the stove. Draco put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
Hermione put down the eggs and turned in his arms.  
  
"Hey," she said seconds before she kissed him on the lips. They pulled away when they heard the garage door open.  
  
Hermione's parents came in.  
  
"Sorry about not coming home kids," Mrs. Granger said. "The storm out there was horrible."  
  
Hermione gave Draco a confused look and he nodded at her.  
  
"Its okay, Mum," Hermione answered.  
  
"Mmmmm... the eggs smell good," Mr. Granger said.  
  
'Guys and food,' Hermione thought. "Help yourself," she said.  
  
They all sat down and began to eat. Half way through the meal Draco reached under the table and grabbed hold of Hermione's hand. ..................................................................................  
  
Well, there is your update! Hoped u enjoyed it. Believe it or not I have never been kissed or have ever kissed a guy. Yet, I can still make a pretty good romance chapter. Review please! 


	9. To Hogwarts

Hi peoples! I don't own these people... sorry. But I did steal Draco... he's not too happy about this.  
  
Draco: as long as you keep giving me cheesecake I'm good.  
  
Well sorry I did not update sooner, I got grounded... bad me! I GOT THE 3RD LORD OF THE RINGS LAST NIGHT! GOTTA LOVE ORLY!  
  
Draco gives me evil look.  
  
Thank you soooo much to: frostymnmz, Remix2002, MajorFanFic, that-silent- scream24, when-worlds-collide, Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin, flowerdrum, XxAnimelLover14xX, kole17, DarkWolf90, KristenW07, MafieMia22, lanna1186, XxXHermione-GrangerXxX!  
  
Daydreamfreak8: still a dork  
  
Rockslutgothpunk: SUGER!!! MUST HAVE!!!  
  
MiLoV: hopefully I will be able to see the movie tomorrow!  
  
Draddog: yes, poor Ron... he will be coming up soon.  
  
ProwlingKitKat: I LOVE HIM!!  
  
Felton-luvr101: WILL YOU KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING MY MIND! Jeez! I was going to do that! And I think I still am... shhh... don't tell anyone!  
  
Ashley48506: love is an understatement when it comes to Tom!  
  
Kirkloser2: DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!  
  
Mango-burst13: cool! Read your story... I was on the floor laughing! My mama thought I was a nut.  
  
Daydreamfreak8: (sings) you all assume I'm safer in my room, unless I try to start again!  
  
ChinchillaGrl: (gives hug) thank you sooo much!!!  
  
CindaBathory: I CHANGED IT!  
  
HERE IS YOUR UPDATE! ENJOY!  
  
................................................................................................. Last Chapter: "Its okay, Mum," Hermione answered.  
  
"Mmmmm... the eggs smell good," Mr. Granger said.  
  
'Guys and food,' Hermione thought. "Help yourself," she said.  
  
They all sat down and began to eat. Half way through the meal Draco reached under the table and grabbed hold of Hermione's hand. ....................................................................................................  
  
They next couple of weeks went by fast. Most nights Draco would come into Hermione's room and sleep next to her. (A/N: no they did not have sex, you sick people!)  
  
One day, a week from when school started, their school notes came. They only needed one new book: the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7. Something was at the bottom of the envelopes... a gold badge.  
  
"Head Boy," Draco said.  
  
"Head Girl," Hermione looked at Draco. So, she was Head Girl and he was Head Boy. That meant-  
  
"We have to share a dorm," Draco said, reading Hermione's mind.  
  
"Yeah," she saw Draco look hungrily at her.  
  
Hermione looked down at the badge, a bit embarrassed. It had all the house's symbols on it and had "Head Girl" written in silver letters.  
  
"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Draco asked.  
  
"We aren't."  
  
"What?" asked Draco, this surprised him.  
  
"We are not going to Diagon Alley," she said slowly. "I ordered the books a week ago."  
  
"Oh," Draco looked down at his feet.  
  
Hermione went over to where Draco was standing and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Your just mad because you didn't think of it," she said slyly.  
  
Draco grabbed the pillows that lie on the bed and through it at her. They had a small pillow fight until Hermione sat down on her bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"This is going to be our last year at Hogwarts," she said.  
  
"Are you going to miss being at school?" Draco teased.  
  
"I'm just saying that it will be different."  
  
Draco put his hand around her waist, "It's going to be fine. We will be the oldest students there. Top dogs." (A/N: sorry... I just wanted him to say that. )  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Draco kissed her passionately.  
  
"We are going to have a great time," he reassured.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione was thinking about school and Ron and Harry. What would they think of her dating Draco Malfoy?  
  
"You don't have to tell them," Draco said, reading her mind again.  
  
'He really has to stop doing that,' she thought.  
  
"It doesn't hurt your feelings?" asked Hermione.  
  
Draco shrugged. It did hurt him a bit but he was not going to tell her that.  
  
"I don't know," she said, looking at her feet. "If they're my true friends..." ......................  
  
They got on the train a few days later. Draco sat with his "friends" and Hermione with hers.  
  
"So," Ron stared at her, "what was it like with Malfoy a whole summer?"  
  
"It was okay," really it was one of the best summers of her life.  
  
"Why didn't you write as much?" Harry asked.  
  
"Busy," she looked out the window. Hermione really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Oh," Harry and Ron said at the same time.  
  
They didn't talk much the rest of the way.  
  
Ron looked at her. Hermione seemed to change over the summer but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had never told her how he really felt about her and at that moment he wanted to go over kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. But he didn't. ........................................................................................  
  
Love triangle! Sorry for such a crappy chapter! I need to get them to the school and this is the only way I could think of! DON'T HATE ME! Please Review! And I shall give you all hugs! 


	10. The Dorm

Hey peoples! You reviewed! I'm so happy. Well, here is your reword! Hugs and rum! I know not all of you are old enough to drink rum but oh well! Rum is good for you! (Not really)  
  
WARNING: another crappy chapter! But it must be done. I asked Dumbledore if I could just through him off the school and he gave me detention. And this may come as shocker but I don't own Harry Potter. (No ones shocked) Oh, and it is 5 in the morning so you've been warned!  
  
Thanks and hugs/rum to: CozzaGirl116, XxXHermione-GrangerXxX, ProwlingKitKat, MiLoV, mrs-Kelsey-felton (great name, girl!), notlefmot, KristenW07, ChinchillaGrl, MajorFanFic, flowerdrum, and lanna1186.  
  
Daydreamfreak8- dork, still.  
  
Oenone- I'm going to use that! So cool!  
  
Prinsses Bloom6363- your beginning to scare me! LOL!  
  
Kirkloser2- loser, don't go!  
  
Rockslutgothpunk- WWWWeeeeeee! I have no clue why I just did that... oh well.   
  
Mango-Burst13-- go tennis! I never played it though. Looks like fun. GO AHEAD TAKE DRACO! SEE IF I CARE! (Tear)  
  
XxAnimeLover14xX- if you don't want a hug here is your update and rum! ............................................................................................ Last Chapter: "Why didn't you write as much?" Harry asked.  
  
"Busy," she looked out the window. Hermione really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Oh," Harry and Ron said at the same time.  
  
They didn't talk much the rest of the way.  
  
Ron looked at her. Hermione seemed to change over the summer but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had never told her how he really felt about her and at that moment he wanted to go over kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. But he didn't. ............................................................................ ............  
  
Kelly Ziblen was the last first year to be called off. Hermione had not heard a single word. She was too busy looking at Draco. He had not once looked at her and Pansy kept putting her nasty fingers in Draco's hair. It made Hermione sick.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron turned to her.  
  
She looked at him, "Huh? Oh, yeah, fine."  
  
Ron shrugged. He was too hungry to really care.  
  
"Another year at Hogwarts has begun," Dumbledore said, his booming voice bounced off the silent walls. "Let the feast begin!" And with that food appeared on the tables.  
  
Ron dung in almost at once, as did Harry. Hermione was not hungry. She continued to look at Draco. He looked up once, locked eyes with her and turned away to talk to Crabbe.  
  
Hermione was so busy looking at Draco she did not see Professor McGonagall walk up.  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger," Hermione snapped out of it and looked at her teacher.  
  
"Hello, Professor."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you after the feast."  
  
"Okay," and with that McGonagall left.  
  
....................  
  
After the feast Hermione went up to Professor Dumbledore's office. (The password was "orange gummy worms") And knocked lightly on his door.  
  
"Come in Miss Granger," his voice could be heard though the door.  
  
She walked in and Draco was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Have a seat Miss Granger," and with a wave of his wand a seat appeared beside Draco's. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Good," she sat down and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"And yours, Mr. Malfoy?" he looked at Draco.  
  
Draco nodded his head, "Good."  
  
"That's good," Dumbledore said. "Did you get along?"  
  
"Yeah," they said as one.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head, "You have proved that two different kinds of people can get along."  
  
Hermione and Draco just nodded. Neither of them really wanted to talk.  
  
"Well, I will show you to your dorm," he clapped his hands and stood up.  
  
They walked down the hall and up some stairs until they came to a hallway Hermione had never been to. Dumbledore walked up to a portrait of a man, what it looked like, and his daughter.  
  
"You may pick your password," and Dumbledore left them.  
  
"What should the password be?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hum... what about 'death to all'?" Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"No. I think not," Hermione said. "What about 'unknown by the outside world'?"  
  
Draco thought about it for a moment, "Sure".  
  
The man nodded, "So it is 'unknown from the outside world'?"  
  
"Yes," they said.  
  
The portrait pulled back and they walked through the hole.  
  
It was beautiful. The room was painted a light green. There was a grand staircase that led to a hallway, with their rooms on ether side. On the level that they where on there where a couple of chairs, couches, and tables.  
  
"Wow," Hermione said and sat down on the leather couch.  
  
Draco looked around. It was very nice. He walked up the staircase, "I'm going to bed".  
  
"Okay," Hermione looked at him. "Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Hermione stayed up a little while. She felt like Draco was giving her the cold shoulder. She went up to her room.  
  
The bedroom was even better looking than the room down stairs. Her bed was in the middle. Window where on both sides of the bed. On her left was her closet. To her right there was a bathroom and from the looks of it went right to Draco's room.  
  
She went down to the bed and snuggled in to the covers. Almost at once she was asleep. ..........................................................................  
  
Yep. Ooooo! What will her friends think once they find out? Will Draco stop giving her the cold shoulder? And will the person in the background stop playing the dramatic music? Thank you. Well, I have Draco here with me... finally came out and stopped eating cheesecake. New chapter will be up shortly... and if any one has any ideas just tell me... I am beginning to get writers block! Nnnnnoooooooooo!!!! Review or no more rum! 


	11. Caught

Thank you to the peoples who reviewed! I love reviews almost as much as I love Draco!  
  
Draco: Jeez... I feel so loved. So when can I go home? You're out of cheesecake.  
  
Never! You can never leave me! MWHAHAHAHAHA! BECAUSE I'M EVIL!  
  
Draco: (gives me off look) What ever you say.  
  
Warning: sure enough I don't own Harry Potter! I soon will though! I'm calling my agent! What do you mean I don't have an agent? Well get me one! Oh, and this chapter is not as bad... I hope!  
  
Thanks so much (and Draco's cheesecake) to: Burnsybabe, Captain Riley Sparrow, Talon McGreggor, ckrfan, MajorFanFic, Chinchilla (some thing better in mind!)  
  
And these people too:  
  
Kirkloser2- Loser! Where? (Looks around, then looks at self) Oh! I'm the loser!  
  
LilChoclateAngl- Why? I like asking questions that cant be answered! Like, does cheese smell yellow?  
  
Dolphin1- Corin, your ideas are always great! Thanks! (Passes you some stolen cheesecake)  
  
ProwlingKitKat- LOL! Man, that's great! But hate to break it to you but the rum was not rum. It was flavored water! But here you too can have some stolen cheesecake!  
  
Prinsses Bloom6363- GO PEOPLE WHOM SCARE PEOPLE!  
  
EvilMWHAA HA HA HA HAA- (love the pen name!) Okay, the rum was flavored water but take this. (Hands you bottle of rum) Don't tell any one. (Takes your cheesecake and eats it whole )  
  
CozzaGirl16- I slapped him... he slapped me back. Ouch!  
  
Smrt Cids- Wow! I have to try to put it in! (But I don't know if I can)  
  
ENJOY MY FRIENDS!   
  
......................................................................  
  
Last Chapter: Hermione stayed up a little while. She felt like Draco was giving her the cold shoulder. She went up to her room.  
  
The bedroom was even better looking than the room down stairs. Her bed was in the middle. Window where on both sides of the bed. On her left was her closet. To her right there was a bathroom and from the looks of it went right to Draco's room.  
  
She went down to the bed and snuggled in to the covers. Almost at once she was asleep. ....................................................................................................  
  
An uneventful week went by. Draco refused to talk to Hermione. It was like he was a whole different person from summer. What if he never loved her, or even liked her. Hermione thought, 'What if I was just a game to him?'  
  
"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Hermione said sheepishly. She had forgotten all about class.  
  
McGonagall turned around and continued to teach the class. Hermione only half listened. She already knew this stuff.  
  
Draco sat in the back of the room, bored as hell. He looked out the window, as if it had the answers to all his problems. 'She doesn't love me,' he thought. 'Hermione never did. She is ashamed to admit that she even likes me!'  
  
Draco had thought of this the whole way to school. He thought it would be better if they both went back to their normal lives, like nothing happened. It was defiantly hard for him. Hermione kept giving him hurt looks and all he wanted to do was walk up to her and tell her he was sorry.  
  
After class he thought it would be best to tell her.  
  
Hermione was walking with Ron and Harry. They where talking about something but Draco wasn't listening. He walked up behind Hermione and pulled her into him, so that her back was to his front. (A/N: I'm just pretending that that is me! You do it too! Its fun!) He slipped his arms around her waist and put his lips to her ear.  
  
"Meet me at the Forbidden Forest at nine tonight," he whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"Get away from her, Malfoy!" Harry cried, his wand was out in front of him.  
  
"Okay?" Draco asked Hermione, ignoring Harry's comment.  
  
Hermione nodded her head. Then she felt his warm arms leave her and watched as he made his way to the dungeons. Hermione was speechless.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged. Harry gave Ron a nudge in the ribs.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, can I talk to you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Hermione turned to him.  
  
"I will meet you guys in the Common Room," Harry said and left them alone.  
  
(A/N: cue the dramatic music!)  
  
Ron's ears began to turn red.  
  
"What it is?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um, well, I... um... just wanted to tell you... that... well... I really like you, Hermione," he managed to get out.  
  
All the blood that was in her face was gone. She used to like Ron a lot. But now she really liked Draco. This put her in an out situation.  
  
Before she could say any thing his lips where on hers. His kiss was different then Draco's. Ron's was gentle while Draco's was a bit hard but much more enjoyable.  
  
She pushed away from him as fast as it started, "Ron, I can't do this."  
  
"Sorry," he said, his ears now where blood red.  
  
"Lets get to the Common Room," she said and linked arms with him. She didn't want to stop being his friend.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
It was nearly nine when she walked out of the Common Room.  
  
"Hermione, wait up!" Harry and Ron called after her.  
  
"What?" she wanted to hurry up and get there.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"To my dorm," she said quickly and started to run.  
  
"Does she know that her dorm is the other way?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
She got to the forest and looked around for Draco. She could see his blond hair in the moonlight. Hermione walked over to him.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked at her. 'She's beautiful,' he thought.  
  
"I guess we need to talk," he said.  
  
"About what?" she asked, she was afraid he was going to say he hated her.  
  
"Us," Draco said and looked at his feet. Then looked up, "Hermione, do you like me?"  
  
"Of course I do!" where was this leading to?  
  
"I really like you," he told her and walked up to her. He put his hand on her face and creased her cheek.  
  
She steeped up so that their noses where almost touching, "And I really like you." (A/N: hold on you will see how this goes!)  
  
He leaned in and kissed her the best he could. Massaging her tongue with his. They kiss like this for what it seemed forever.  
  
"What is going on here?!" a familiar voice cried!  
  
They pulled apart and looked at an upset Ron and a shocked Harry.  
  
...................................................................................  
  
(dramatic music shuts off) Well, Ron and Harry now know about Hermione and Draco! Now review or no fight between Ron and Draco! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! BECAUSE I'M EVIL!! EVIL I TELL YOU EVIL!!!!! (runs around until hits wall and falls down) 


	12. Into the Forest

Hi guys! Sorry... I got grounded! Bad me! Oh, and I will not be here the 21- 26... Next week. I get to go to camp! Yayness! So I may not update for a while.  
  
OH MY GOD! I SAW THE MOVIE!!!!! THAT WAS GREAT!!! The willow and the bird. So it goes: the bird and the tree and the poof and the die! Ha ha ha that was great!!!! TOM WAS SOOOO HOT!  
  
I am so proud of my people! I have over 150 reviews! I love you guys! So more stolen cheesecake and rum (its real this time) to: The look of lve, CozzaGirl16, Dolphi1, XoHermione25, XxAnimeLover14xX, ckrfan, XxXHermione- GrangerXxX, KristenW07, that-silent-scream24, Prozac Bunny, Murasaki Hitomi, Captain Riley Sparrow (great name, man!), and draddog!  
  
MiLoV- Cool! I am the Keeper of the Chapters! New chapter for you!  
  
Dixiechic581- linkin park rox my sox!  
  
ProwlingKitKat- (laughs) I got him back!  
  
EvilMWHAA HA HA HAA- We will see who wins... (Smiles evilly)  
  
ChinchillaGrl- I sent it to her... she called her bodyguard and he beat me up... ouch!  
  
Felton-luver101- I pretend all the time! Good times... good times.  
  
Mango-Burst13-- COFFEE!!!!!  
  
Prinsses Bloom6363- Mr. Bug is good. Draco is eating cheesecake and watching TV mindlessly... I have taught him well!  
  
Gabby-the-elf-- I laugh at my weirdness too! GO US!  
  
When-worlds-collide-- I love you, man! And thanks so much!  
  
Kirkloser2- don't wonder, you will hurt you brain!  
  
EVERYONE! AGAIN I AM GOING TO CAMP IN A WEEK! I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR A LITTLE WHILE! THANK YOU!  
  
NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL!!! ENJOY! ...................................................................................................  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
He leaned in and kissed her the best he could. Massaging her tongue with his. They kiss like this for what it seemed forever.  
  
"What is going on here?!" a familiar voice cried.  
  
They pulled apart and looked at an upset Ron and a shocked Harry. ..............................................................................................  
  
The invisibility cloak was at Harry's feet. Ron's face was so red it was almost imposable to tell where is face stopped and his hair began.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron snapped.  
  
Hermione was in shock. How could this happen?  
  
..........................  
  
Earlier:  
  
Hermione, wait up!" Harry and Ron called after her.  
  
"What?" she wanted to hurry up and get there.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"To my dorm," she said quickly and started to run.  
  
"Does she know that her dorm is the other way?" Harry asked Ron. (A/N: to all the stupid people, like me, this was from last chapter... GO STUPID PEOPLE!)  
  
"I don't know," Ron said; "but I think we should go after her."  
  
Harry nodded. They went to boy's dorm and got Harry's cloak. They ran quickly down the stairs and out the castle doors. Soon they came to where Hermione was. She was standing next to Draco Malfoy by the forest.  
  
Draco stepped up to Hermione and said something that Ron couldn't hear. Then he took his hand and put it on Hermione's cheek and kissed her.  
  
'KISSED HER! HE JUST BLOODY KISSED HER!' Ron's mind was screaming.  
  
Ron and Harry ran to where they where.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Ron screamed.  
  
................................................  
  
Now:  
  
Ron ran over grabbed Draco by the collar and punched him hard in the nose. ((A/N: (smiles evilly) FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! WOOOHOOO!)) Draco fell backwards and bounced back up.  
  
"Draco, don't," Hermione cried.  
  
"So now you are on a first name bases?" Ron asked, and then punched Draco in the stomach.  
  
The fight continued for what it seemed like forever. Ron didn't get many hits on Draco, who had obviously been in shape longer than Ron. Draco now had Ron pined on the ground and punched him hard upside the head.  
  
"Stop it, you two!" she screamed, but no one looked up. "Damn it! Stop!"  
  
Hermione began to cry. They where not listening to her. She guessed they never would. She jumped up and ran into the forest.  
  
She finally stopped after 20 minutes of running. Hermione sat down and leaned her back against the trunk of a tree.  
  
She then heard something coming. As they got closer she recognized them as hoofs.  
  
'Oh, no,' she thought. 'Centaurs.'  
  
No sooner did she think this did one come. Bane.  
  
"You have come here once before have you not, young one?" he asked fiercely.  
  
Before she could answer he rammed his front hoofs in to her ribs, causing her to black out.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Ok. That is all for now! Sorry! See ya in a week. And those who have msn messenger you are welcome to talk to me. I am drumrluvrmsn.com . Now review because that is what makes the world go round. Oh and also if you review more rum, cheesecake, and maybe a poster of Tom Felton! REVIEW! 


	13. Playing Hero

Yes, I am back!  
  
Reviewers: Yay!  
  
I have a lot of stories; so, if any one would like to hear them just e-mail me!  
  
Prowling Kit Kat: I have Draco and there is nothing you can do about it!  
  
Me: GIVE HIM BACK!  
  
Prowling Kit Kat: Or what?  
  
Me: Or I will not go on in my story!  
  
Prowling Kit Kat: Who needs the story? I HAVE DRACO!  
  
Me: (breaks down door and goes into house)  
  
Prowling Kit Kat: You can't do that!  
  
Me: (walks over to Draco, who is eating cheesecake and watching TV) Your coming with me.  
  
Draco: No I'm not!  
  
Me: What?  
  
Draco: Kat doesn't take my cheesecake and give it to reviewers!  
  
Me: But they are such nice reviewers!  
  
Draco: Let me see. (Takes computer and looks at reviews) Wow! They are nice! I LOVE THE REVIEWERS! (Goes and hugs all the reviewers)  
  
Me: that's so sweet.  
  
Draco: (gets up and leaves with me) Bye, Kat!  
  
Prowling Kit Kat: you can't do this! He's mine!  
  
Me: (whispers in her ear) I will give him back to you after the story... he starts to get annoying after a little while! Bye!  
  
(Kat please don't sue me for putting you in my story! And reviews don't be mean... can you blame her for trying to take Draco? No!)  
  
(Right now I am watching Fear Factor... they have to deal with cockroaches... I would be screaming! I HATE BUGS!)  
  
Thank you to: Becca, Kay345, Reader1111, Burnsybabe, onewayticket, felton- luver101, EVILMWHAA HA HA HA HAA, Prensses Bloom6363, Keddababy, dixiechic581, ChinchillaGrl, draddog, DreamingFantisies, SilverFoxBlueFox, and lanna1186!  
  
Funnylickchik- bad centaurs! (hits one over the head with a frying pan)  
  
Talon McGreggor- Yes... shame on Hermione!  
  
Singergirl22- I have seen the movie! Great stuff!  
  
That-silent-scream24-- go peeps that laugh at the wrong time! (gives you a high five)  
  
Kirkloser2- You scare me!  
  
XxXHermione-GrangerXxX-- Now! Here is your up date!  
  
g- I know! I'M EVIL! MWHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
ProwlingKitKat- I got him back! I love you, man! (gives you big hug)  
  
MiLoV- (sings) I'm the Keeper of the Chapters! I'm the Keeper of the Chapters!  
  
Dolphi1- that's great! LOL! Wait... don't do that...  
  
Emma Lilianne Granger- (hug) YOU'RE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!  
  
Dracapotter12- (hug) I love you! Thanks!  
  
Oenone- thanks for the idea!  
  
Archangel Blade- thank you... freak! J/k. I love you! Here is more for you!  
  
WELL, HERE IS YOUR NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY!   
  
....................................................................................................  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Oh, no,' she thought. 'Centaurs.'  
  
No sooner did she think this did one come. Bane.  
  
"You have come here once before have you not, young one?" he asked fiercely.  
  
Before she could answer he rammed his front hoofs in to her ribs, causing her to black out.  
  
.........................................................................................  
  
Draco hit Ron in the lip. Ron's face was bruised and bloody. Draco didn't look too much better.  
  
Harry stood there. He watched Ron and Draco beat the shit out of each other. He then looked over at where Hermione was. She looked scared, and for more than one reason. Harry looked back at the fight.  
  
Draco was on top of Ron and was violently hitting him upside the head. Harry heard something in the forest and saw that Hermione was gone. Harry was startled. 'Where did she go?' he thought.  
  
Draco and Ron didn't notice anything, being to busy killing each other.  
  
Harry could not just let Hermione go in there, "Guys, Hermione's gone!"  
  
Almost at once the boys let go of each other and stood up.  
  
'That worked better than I thought,' Harry thought.  
  
"Where did she go?" Draco demanded.  
  
Harry pointed toward the forest. He had never seen Draco act this way, concerned about some one else than his self.  
  
Draco went off into the forest, Harry and Ron close behind.  
  
"What now your playing hero or something?" Ron asked smugly. He loved Hermione how dare Draco take her away from him?  
  
"No," Draco said, he was beginning to get annoyed by him.  
  
"You never like Hermione before, why start now?" Ron said as they walked further and further into the forest.  
  
"Shut up, Weasel," Draco jumped over a large rock and walked on.  
  
Harry walked behind. He had mixed feelings about Hermione and Draco. He had never seen Hermione happier than when she and Draco kissed. Yet, Draco Malfoy was his enemy. Draco was not supposed to fall in love with Hermione. 'The world has been flipped upside down,' he thought.  
  
Ron rubbed the blood off his top lip, "No, I wont shut up! Back away from Hermione! You don't even like her! You never did!"  
  
Draco stopped so he looked Ron in the eye, "I don't LIKE her. I LOVE her," and with this he walked on, leaving Ron there with his mouth wide open.  
  
Ron stood there. 'He loves her? How can this be?' he thought. He and Harry ran after Draco.  
  
After about ten minutes they came to a clearing. They saw Hermione laying on the ground and a centaur, Bane, was above her. Harry, Ron, and Draco all took out their wands.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Draco yelled at Bane.  
  
"More magic folk?" Bane sighed.  
  
Draco pointed his wand directly at Bane's hart, "Leave her alone," he said forcefully.  
  
Bane knew he could not fight off three wizards at the same time.  
  
"I will be back for you, tiny humans!" and with that Bane was gone.  
  
They ran over where Hermione lay lifelessly.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand, "Hermione wake up."  
  
Hermione stirred but didn't get up. Draco thought about Bane coming back soon and quickly picked Hermione up. (honeymoon style)  
  
Ron walked quickly behind Draco, "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, forgetting all about their fight. "It just looks like she got the wind knocked out of her."  
  
They walked silently to the castle and to Draco and Hermione's dorm.  
  
"Unknown by the outside world," Draco said and they walked in.  
  
At this point Draco couldn't care less if Harry and Ron where right there, he wanted Hermione safe. He sat down on the couch with Hermione on his lap. He examined her tummy (A/N: so what... I wanted to say 'tummy' and I will because 'tummy' is a cool word!). It just seemed bruised. 'She is going to be fine,' he told himself.  
  
Soon they all fell asleep on the couches. Hermione still on Draco's lap.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Sorry have to end it here... I'm about to get in trouble.... I need ideas! I am out! DAMN WRITERS BLOCK! Review because I said so and I have a sacred knee! All must bow down to the knee! REVIEW! 


	14. Caught Again?

Hey peeps! Just got back from a softball game. WE WON! 9-2 and it was the hardest team!  
  
Yesterday I went to the IMAX Theater at the St. Louis Science Center and got to see Harry Potter, again! It was so cool! I was so close to Tom I could probably count all of his hairs on his cheek! And then we went to the gift shop and I bought the Harry Potter Every Flavored Beans (everyone who had ever tried them starts to laugh) and I had the vomit flavored one and I was about to throw up! I get the nasty taste in my mouth just thinking about it! (Cringes)  
  
Okay! For all the good reviewers: Rum, and lots of it! To: that-silent- scream24, dracoapotter12, padfoot-lover1, The look of lve, Callie, PenScribble06, Angel Moon Princess, Weasley's Girl-35, Krystle, sakurah, and XxHnineLover14xX!  
  
SilverFoxBlueFox- Kill the salami!  
  
When-worlds-collide-- (cowers in fear) Don't do that! Don't hurt me! I know what is going to happen... I think...  
  
CozzaGirl116- Thank you! Your ideas gave me ideas!  
  
Singergirl22- I love to ramble for no reason! GO US! (Gives high five)  
  
Daydreamfreak8- Well, I hope you get to feeling better! Take you frustration out on some one... JUST NOT ME! (Runs away)  
  
ProwlingKitKat- BOW DONW TO THE KNEE OR BURST INTO FLAMES.... I like flames.... Fire... sorry... I'm a pyro...  
  
IVERY DEVIL- I love the tummy people! They are my friends! Tummy. Tummy. Tummy!  
  
Dixiechic581- she can't do that! Linkin Park is the best!  
  
Wowzerz- Thanks sssoooo much! I'm getting ideas... wow... that's a first...  
  
Mango-Burst13-- I am getting ideas! Thank you so much! You have to write more in your story! Its sooo good!  
  
ChinchillaGrl- thanks so much for the ideas!  
  
MiLoV- my turn! (Pinches Draco's cheeks) And I am the Keeper of the Chapters! (That never gets old!)  
  
RE16- (evil smile) MWHAHAHAHA! I've got a plan!  
  
Carissa- thanks so much! Here is your update!  
  
DreamingFantisies- yep... gotta love it... Ron is so cute, man!  
  
Gekidoku no Hitokiri- I HAVE TO USE THAT! Thanks!  
  
Archangel Blade- Yes, but it is: Sammie, Loser #1, Drums, Off stage eating doughnuts behind the Leader's back!  
  
Talema- Yay! Kiss!  
  
Draddog- thanks for the bowing to The Knee! The Knee shall reword you!  
  
NEW CHAPTY! ENJOY!  
  
............................................................................  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
At this point Draco couldn't care less if Harry and Ron where right there, he wanted Hermione safe. He sat down on the couch with Hermione on his lap. He examined her tummy (A/N: so what... I wanted to say 'tummy' and I will because 'tummy' is a cool word!). It just seemed bruised. 'She is going to be fine,' he told himself.  
  
Soon they all fell asleep on the couches. Hermione still on Draco's lap.  
  
......................................................................................  
  
Hermione woke up to Crookshanks' loud purring. It wasn't until then did she realize she was sleeping on Draco. They had somehow moved in the night. Draco was stretched out on the couch and Hermione was sleeping on top of him with her legs on the coffee table, so she looked like a giant "L".  
  
She berried her head in Draco's neck, not wanting to move, but Draco suddenly woke up. He sat up and let Hermione sit on his lap. He opened his mouth to say some thing then closed it again.  
  
Draco looked around. Ron and Harry where still there. Harry was sleeping on the couch opposite of them. While Ron was sprawled out on the floor snoring loudly. Then he looked at Hermione. She was still beautiful, but had cuts all over her cheeks from running though the forest.  
  
He took his hand and cradled her face, then wiped away some of the blood. He got up off the couch and took her along with him, set her on the ground, took her wrist and walked out the porthole.  
  
Once out side and in the hall, he leaned her on the wall and pressed his body against hers. He gave her a genuine smile.  
  
Hermione let out a small laugh, "What?"  
  
"Just thought I would tell you..." he trailed off. But before she could ask him about it the space between them disappeared and his lips where softly placed on hers.  
  
He kissed her the best he could. Leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth, to her jawbone, down her neck, one on her coaler bone and back up again.  
  
They had kissed for a long time until they heard a "ahem" to the side of them. Draco pulled away to look at the person.  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco and Hermione where in shock. This was one of the last people they would have thought to have come and stop their kissing. (A/N: wow... they keep getting caught... guys I promise, this is the last time that happens!)  
  
Draco was speechless. But obviously Lucius wasn't.  
  
"Snoging with a Mudblood, huh, Draco?" making Draco look stupid in front on other people was always easy for Lucius.  
  
Draco took a step away from Hermione and stood next to her, instead of being in front of her. His face was much paler than usual.  
  
"Answer me, boy!" Lucius said angrily, making Draco and Hermione jump.  
  
"Yes," Draco looked down at his shoes.  
  
"What?" Lucius asked as though he could not hear his answer.  
  
"Yes!" Draco practically screamed.  
  
Lucius gave Draco the famous Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Come with me," and without warning Lucius took Draco by the coaler of his shirt and dragged him down the hallway and around the corner, leaving a very stunned Hermione behind.  
  
Lucius slammed Draco against the wall, "I heard from Dumbledore that you left the castle, got into a fight, and went into the forest. And when I get here you are making out with Granger!" And with that Lucius hit Draco roughly across his face.  
  
Draco learned along time ago not to scream out. So he stood there in front of his father and said nothing.  
  
"How do you think this makes me feel?" Lucius said, striking Draco again.  
  
When Draco said nothing Lucius hit him again, "Answer me!" SMACK!  
  
Draco winced, "Mad."  
  
SMACK! (A/N: ok every time I say 'SMACK' means that Lucius hit Draco... I am running out of time and cant write it down each time... sorry. And I would like to take this time to say abuse it a God-awful thing! If this is happening to you or some one you know tell some one! Thank you... well stop reading the Author's Note and read the stupid story! Jeez! J/K! ) "Mad is an understatement!" SMACK!  
  
Lucius raised his hand to hit Draco again. Draco didn't want to see, he shut his eyes tightly and waited for the impact that never came. Curious he looked up.  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
He had Lucius' wrist, witch was still in the air. Dumbledore let go and looked Lucius in the eye. The sparkle in his eye was gone.  
  
"Lucius, stop this madness right now," Dumbledore said firmly.  
  
For a second Lucius' face was pale but then went to emotionless stone.  
  
"Draco, I would like it if you went to your dorm," Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
..................................................................................  
  
Oh, sorry... as I said, I am outta time. So sorry! I will update soon! I promise! Well, if any more ideas they are greatly need/wanted! I love ya'll!  
  
Kiss, Cavechick 


	15. Leather Pants Not Really

Sorry, right now I can't tell everyone thank you... but I do thank all of my reviewers! I love you guys this much! (Holds out arms) The reason why I can't thank all of you one by one is because I'm sick and I feel like I am going to throw up again. (Yes I though up earlier... nasty) I am going to make this chapter a little short... sorry.  
  
I love you guys! Enjoy!  
  
........................................................................  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Lucius, stop this madness right now," Dumbledore said firmly.  
  
For a second Lucius' face was pale but then went to emotionless stone.  
  
"Draco, I would like it if you went to your dorm," Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Draco slowly walked to the dorm, not wanting to face Hermione and her friends. He didn't want them to think that he was a wimp and his father beat him.  
  
'Why should I care?' he thought.  
  
He said the password to the Old Man and walked into the dorm. Harry and Ron where up and where talking to Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Draco. He had many small cuts (from his father's rings) and bruises all over his face. She got up and walked over to him. Draco looked away but Hermione gently pushed his face towards hers with her hand.  
  
"What did he do to you?" she asked.  
  
"I told you my parents didn't like me much," is all he said and sat down on a blue armchair.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Draco funny.  
  
'What does he mean by that?' Ron thought.  
  
Hermione went around and sat on Draco's lap. (A/N: hehehe... just picture you doing this! Visualize you just being there with DRACO MALFOY! Ok... I'm done) She cupped his face with her hand and looked him sternly in the eye.  
  
"What did he do to you?" she asked, once again.  
  
Draco looked her strait in the eyes. How could he tell her when his worst enemies where in the same room?  
  
"Don't let it bother you. Its not your problem," he said.  
  
"I'm making it my problem," she said, still looking him in the eyes. She loved the color of them. Such a light blue. She knew many people who would kill for those eyes.  
  
"Just... don't," he said. He really didn't want her to get involved. This was not her problem.  
  
Hermione put her face close to his, "What? Just please tell me. If you cant trust me, who can you trust?"  
  
"Fine. If it makes you happy, mistress," he said sarcastically. He told her of what happened, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. (Author smirks: like that will ever happen... now to go see Draco in leather pants! WOOHOO!)  
  
Hermione was seriously not surprised. He had told her how much he hated his father. She hugged him.  
  
"What is going to happen to him?" she asked.  
  
"He will probably go to court, or some thing," he said.  
  
"Yeah," she said. She looked up, Harry and Ron where staring at them, completely lost.  
  
"I'm going upstairs," Hermione said, and went to her room. She needed real sleep.  
  
She walked strait to her bed and fell asleep almost at once.  
  
...........................  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore just finished talking to Lucius, thanks to the truth potion. It seems like Lucius not only hit Draco, but his Mum, too. (Author goes over and kicks Lucius' butt and runs away) This has been going on for about 16 years. Dumbledore got a hold of the Ministry and Lucius Malfoy was put under arrest. The trial was in one month, October 28th. Draco was going to be ready.  
  
.................................................................................  
  
Sorry, all I can do before I blow chunks! And no one wants to see that!  
  
Draco: (comes down the stairs with leather pants on) Why must I wear this?  
  
Cavechick: Because I said so!  
  
Draco: oh... yeah...  
  
Cavechick: BOW DOWN TO THE KNEE!  
  
Draco: (raises eye brow) I don't think so. (Bolt of lightning come down and strikes and hits him) Ouch.  
  
Cavechick: don't question the knee! (runs to bathroom) ok peeps that's all the time for to day! 


	16. The Little Agreement

Hey ya'll! (Yes I am from the south don't make fun) I'm feeling much better thank you! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing! I want to thank one person most of all that is: when-worlds-collide, thank you for helping me!  
  
Ok I meant to update sooner but I keep getting grounded and all that other fun stuff... like baby-sitting. I love kids but this one. Well let's just say I'm not a fan of dippers.... Eeeeewwwwwwyyyyyyyy!  
  
Ok, you must read these stories:  
  
Mango-Burst13's "Of Rubber Chickens and Crazy People" (Harry Potter): A funny story where Hermione is forced to marry Draco. (You will fall to the floor laughing)  
  
Daydreamfreak8's "A Change In Reality" (Holes): Jo and Chris were talk of the town in New York...till they got caught. They get a crush and Jo finds someone...not Chris. What will happen when romance finds itself in the end? What will happen when they leave? (The person Jo is based on me!)  
  
The look of lve's "Love Triangle" (Harry Potter): The title speaks for it's self. Well Hermione love Draco or Ron?  
  
Ok you know the drill... READ THE STUPID STORY! NOW! ENJOY!  
  
...............................................................................  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore just finished talking to Lucius, thanks to the truth potion. It seems like Lucius not only hit Draco, but his Mum, too. (Author goes over and kicks Lucius' butt and runs away) This has been going on for about 16 years. Dumbledore got a hold of the Ministry and Lucius Malfoy was put under arrest. The trial was in one month, October 28th. Draco was going to be ready.  
  
.........................................................................  
  
"I cant fucking believe this!" Draco exclaimed, looking at the newspaper during breakfast. Many people looked at him, wondering what the outburst was about.  
  
It was a week since the 'little incident' and everyone knew about it. Some had gone up to him and asked if he was all right. He once punched a first year for asking, no one asked him after that.  
  
"What is it, baby?" Pansy asked next to him.  
  
'Oh, how I despise her,' Draco thought. He didn't answer her and got up and left the Great Hall and headed for his dorm.  
  
"What's up his butt?" Ron asked taking a huge bite out of his bacon.  
  
"Dunno," Harry replied.  
  
"I'm going to find out," Hermione got up and left the Hall.  
  
"Their both nuts," Ron said, shaking his head and continued to eat.  
  
Hermione caught up with Draco halfway down the hallway.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He got off trial, he's not going," he said waving his hands in the air.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My father."  
  
"How did he get out of that?"  
  
Draco shook his head, "Probably bribed his way out like every other time."  
  
"Isn't that against the law?" Hermione asked as they walked down the hallway and stopped when they got to their dorm.  
  
"Yeah, well, this is my father that we are talking about. Probably gave the judge an offer he couldn't refuse."  
  
"Hummm..." was all Hermione could say.  
  
Draco smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips and said the new password to the dorm, Breaking The Habit. (A/N: that is my fav. Song by Linkin Park! It kicks ass, man!) He walked in the room and sat down at the table to finish some last minute homework.  
  
"What is the last ingredient in a Silent Potion?" Draco asked. (A/N: ok deal with me peep, I have no clue if there is a silent potion or the ingredients)  
  
"Four dragon scales," she answered and sat down on the floor at Draco's feet and rested the back of her head against his knees and started reading a book.  
  
Draco smiled and got up to go to Potions, walking beside Hermione.  
  
"Potions is so boring," Draco declared as they walked into the classroom.  
  
Hermione smiled but didn't answer. She liked Potions just not Professor Snape. (A/N: Who does?)  
  
Class went slowly. Like, turtle slow. Snape made Neville redo his potion twice just because there was a 'hair' floating around in it. No one saw it.  
  
.......  
  
A man walked in to a dark forest. He was searching for something. But what? His silver/blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight. The farther he walked the more an evil smile spread across his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" a man with a horse body said and pressed the tip of a spear against the first man's neck.  
  
"I have come to make a deal with you," said the first man, never losing his cool.  
  
"A deal? I don't make deals with your kind," the second man growled.  
  
"What if I can promise that no man will walk into your forest any more," the evil smile had spread all the way across his thin face.  
  
"I'm listening," said the second man, taking away the spear and put it behind him.  
  
"I want to place a girl here."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Did I ask for in echo?" said the first man and told the second man of his plan to do to this girl.  
  
And they made their agreement, they would soon get the girl.  
  
............................................................  
  
Yep another short chapter. So sorry. I really am a busy child.... But I will say one thing...  
  
When life throws you lemons... throw them right back and tell life to MAKE IT'S OWN DAMN LEMONADE! 


	17. Gone

Hello my friends! I got my self a homepage! I'm so happy! You can go to my profile thingy and go to it! You will learn things about me you never knew. Like how it HATE ice or how I play with my hair when I'm nervous and things like that... hummm... I think I have to sneeze... I can't tell... oh well... here is your update people oh and after I thank everyone I will sing a song for you! (I can't member if my favorite song from linkin park is Breaking the Habit, Hit the Floor, Figure.09, or Nobody's Listening.)  
  
A special thinks to: Burnsybabe, harry mcflys girl, Prensses Bloom6363, elz, Hippie1212, CozzaGirl16, draddog, Basketball-Grl-4-life, ShadowStar21, and Angel12345!  
  
Balsam- I AM EVIL! (sings the evil song)  
  
Faerie of fate- I will make sure I read your story! I can't wait!  
  
Lazy- I am so loving the name... update for you!  
  
That-silent-scream24-- I forgot to tell you... (whispers) I'm physic.  
  
Kole17- I love that song!  
  
Angel Moon Princess- Maybe Lucius has The Stupid Stick stuck up his arse!  
  
Cold-hard-bitch-- HELL YEAH! (takes rum and drinks it)  
  
Mango-Burst13-- you have to write more in your story! I absolutely love it! Here is your update!  
  
g- LEMON! (eats lemon) AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! TOO SOUR! I love sour.... (face gets stuck looking puckered) Damn you, Lemon!  
  
Kirkloser2- DAMN YOU NEO!  
  
Hekate101- Yes, I jinxed you... bad me...  
  
Exploded toilet bowl- I am I love with your name! I saw it and I started laughing! Oh... here is your update!  
  
Felton-luver101-- you are so right... what was I thinking?  
  
Dixiechic581- All of my friends think I talk weird. I lived in Tennessee when I was little and learning how to talk so my friends will sit there and tell me to say words that sound all southern like.... They find it sooo funny... I find it pointless. So now I have a northern and southern accent at the same time.  
  
MiLoV- love the word! Intrigued... so cool.  
  
SilverFoxBlueFox- People these days wont let us be violent... I say we beat them!  
  
OK PEEPS MY SONG:  
  
"Angel", By Sarah McLachlan  
  
spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay there's always one reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction oh beautiful release memory seeps from my veins let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight  
  
in the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there  
  
so tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back and the storm keeps on twisting you keep on building the lie that you make up for all that you lack it don't make no difference escaping one last time it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
in the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here  
  
Well here is my new Chapty! I shall name him Bob... ENJOY!  
  
..............................................................  
  
LAST CHAPTER:  
  
"I want to place a girl here."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Did I ask for in echo?" said the first man and told the second man of his plan to do to this girl.  
  
And they made their agreement, they would soon get the girl.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
"Hey," Draco ran up to Hermione in the hallway on their way to Defense of the Dark Arts.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Draco said.  
  
Hermione was confused but she nodded her head, "Sure."  
  
Draco took her hand and steered her into an empty classroom. He sat down at one of the tables and signaled Hermione to do the same. She sat down across from him and looked at him. Something was on his mind.  
  
"About our..." he paused, thinking of the right words, "...relationship... I think it is better for people not to know."  
  
Hermione was more confused than ever. Why was he doing this to her? She looked down, "Okay."  
  
"Hey," he took her hand in his, "no hard feelings."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Draco leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. They got up and went to their class.  
  
Hermione didn't pay any attention to Professor Aston (A/N: That's their new teacher if you cant tell...). She sat there reluctantly playing with a couple strands of her hair.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Harry whispered next to her. "What's the answer to number sixteen?"  
  
Hermione looked at her finished paper, "Leaches."  
  
"Thanks," he said and wrote down the answer.  
  
Hermione yawned and looked out the window. She didn't get much sleep last night fore she kept waking up after having nightmares that she couldn't for the life of her remember all that happened. Only a vague image of a man with silver hair, she assumed it was Draco, had come into her room. He had touched her arm and she remember his hand being very cold. Hermione had this dream over and over leaving her with only a few hours sleep and shivers that constantly went up and down her spine.  
  
She looked back and everyone was leaving. Hermione got up, grabbed her books, and left the room to her dorm. She was happy that today was Friday and that had been her last class.  
  
Ten minutes later she was in the Great Hall eating with Harry and Ron who where now talking about the only thing they ever did talk about, Quidditch.  
  
"There is no way in hell that they could beat him!" Ron nearly screaming on the top of his lunges, and stood up.  
  
"Sit down," Hermione said and pulled Ron by the robes and forced him to sit. "Stop screaming, everyone is staring."  
  
"Well sor-ry," (A/N: you know when people hold that "r" sound for a long time, yeah, that's what my friend Ron man here is doing) Ron said sarcastically.  
  
.............  
  
Draco had been asleep for hours but it only felt like minutes. He tossed and turned and had strange dreams.  
  
He was dreaming some one was in Hermione's room. He had taking her and was planning to kill her.  
  
The man then took her, put a spell on her, and dragged her into the forest. He took her to a small shack not too far from the school. The man then tied her to a chair and cut her cheek with a small dagger.  
  
'Don't come after her,' the man said. 'She will only die.'  
  
"NOOO!" Draco yelled waking up from the dream. He was in cold sweat and shivering but he paid no attention and ran out of his room, down the hall and into Hermione's room.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
There was a note on her bed:  
  
'Don't come after her. She will only die.'  
  
.................................................................  
  
Man, I must be killing you with these cliff hangers... oh well.. Not my problem. Well I am off for two reasons.  
  
1. I only got less then five hours sleep last night.  
  
2. And now I have to baby sit three hyper kids... I DON'T WANT TO!  
  
Some one help me! I'm too young to die!  
  
Well, have a kick ass summer! (or what is left of it)  
  
SO LET US DANCE! (break dances and sees you looking at me funny) What? WHAT?! 


	18. The Crew

Sooooo sorry I didn't update! Fanfiction would not let me log in for like a month! I was soooo sad.... Onward to the story!

(Thanks everyone that still wants to read my story I love ya'll!)

.........................................................

Last Chapter:

"NOOO!" Draco yelled waking up from the dream. He was in cold sweat and shivering but he paid no attention and ran out of his room, down the hall and into Hermione's room.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
There was a note on her bed:  
  
'Don't come after her. She will only die.'

.................................................

Draco started to shake. "Oh, God(s)!" He fell to the floor and looked out the window.

'What am I going to do?' he thought. 'Hermione needs me.... But I can't go alone. Crabbe and Goyle could hardly get the levitation spell right... I need some one else.'

'Harry Potter?'

'NO! I cant!'

'But he knows better spells.'

'Does not!'

(A/N: wow... he hears the voices just like me.... That cant be good)

Draco continued to argue with himself for another ten minutes before realizing he really needed to get Scare face and Weasel.

"Damn it all!" he yelled out loud.

He went back to his room and changed into his school clothes. Then proceeded to walk down to the Great Hall.

He waited out side until Harry and Ron came out. Draco walked up to them.

"Come with me," he said and started to walk to an empty classroom.

Ron looked at Harry and gave him a quire look. Draco didn't look mad. In fact he looked a bit sad witch was a surprise because he never showed any emotions. Harry shrugged and went and followed Draco, from a safe distance, clutching his wand in case Draco wanted to start something.

Draco walked in to the empty classroom and stood against the far wall as the other boys walked in.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked sternly.

Draco sighed, "Hermione's gone."

Ron's mouth fell open, "What?!"

"You better not be ling, Ferret Boy!" Harry shouted.

Draco handed them the note, "I found it on Hermione's bed."

Harry and Ron read the note and turned the piece of paper over to see if any thing was there.

Ron looked Draco right in the eye, "So we don't know where she is... that's great! For all we know she could be dead! And its all your fault!" and he pointed at Draco.

Draco frowned, "My fault? How could this be my fault?! I trying to help her by getting her 'best friends' to go rescue her!"

Ron took a giant step towards Draco, "WE. DON'T. KNOW. WHERE. SHE. IS."

"I do," Draco said.

"How would you know?" said Harry.

"I can't really explain," Draco said, he didn't want them to know that he had dreams. But why would they care if he had dreams? He didn't know. It was just telling them too much.

"But you know for sure where she is?" Ron said more calmly.

"Yes."

"Okay... then we need to go find her."

"Meet me by Hagrid's hut in twenty minutes."

They nodded and walked out of the classroom.

'I have to make a plan... a good one'

Draco was never going to for fill his plan.

.....................................................................

Ok short chapter but the next one will be up and like... maybe tomorrow if I can!

New Fav. Linkin Park Song: My DSMBR!

I LOVE IT!

Oh I dance again! WOOHOO! (hit head on flying pig) whoa.... That cant be good (Author blacks out and all reviewers do the happy dance.)


	19. The Shack

Thank ya peoples, for my wonderful reviews!

Dudes, I am so hating High School. It sucks something awful! HIGH SCHOOL SHOULD KEEL OVER AND DIE! DIE I TELL YOU! DIE!...Sorry.... My mama told me that her best years where in High School and she couldn't get why I didn't care that I was going... well my mom is OLD so yeah.... If you're going into High School you have nothing to worry about. My British friends, if you have no clue what High School is it is hell with florescent lighting. I'm in the 9th grade meaning it's my 10th year of school.

northernlights-daemon-- the piggies came after me... I poked one... it was fun... it also bit off my finger... now my finger is made of "I Cant Believe It's Not Butter".

Jennifer- kiddo, you have problems... yeah I can write pretty well... IN YOUR FACE! ...Mr. Spleen says "Hi!".

flame-faerie132-- pickles are dangerous things... mostly the sweet ones... they're firry.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!

Onward! Oh! It's like 11:30 pm right now... so yeah... I can't sleep...

...........................................................................

Last Chapter:

They nodded and walked out of the classroom.

'I have to make a plan... a good one'

Draco was never going to for fill his plan.

.................................................................................

'I can't believe I'm teaming up with Scar-face and Weasel!' Draco thought on his way down to the forest. 'Am I mad or something?'

Harry and Ron where already down at forest, waiting patiently for Draco.

"Follow me," Draco said and walked into the trees.

Harry and Ron followed closely behind, giving each other questionable looks.

'He will so die if Hermione's hurt,' Ron thought, 'die a horrible, painful, death.'

While Ron thought of all the different ways he could kill Draco, Harry was thinking of why some one would want to take her. Was it a trap? (A/N: nnooo... some one just really wants to have cookies and milk with you... God, these people are stupid)

It seemed like they walked forever before they came to the shack. Draco stopped in front of it. The same shack that held Hermione in it. His beloved Hermione.

"Is this it?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco began. "this is where the fairy queen lives." he rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the knob of the door. Slowly he turned it, the metal cold in his grasp. The door opened slowly, making little noise. And the tree of them walked in.

The room was cool. And to their surprise the room was HUGE! Defiantly under some sort of spell. (A/N: too lazy to go upstairs and get my book to look it up so DEAL WITH IT!) Hermione was in the laying lifeless in the middle of floor, a puddle of blood around her head. Draco ran to her side and brushed the hair from out of her face. Her face was stained with blood that had seeped down her cheek and now all in her hair. Draco lifted her head, placed it on his lap and gently rubbed her cheek.

"Hermione," he whispered, "wake up."

To his surprise her eye lashes fluttered open, "Draco, get out of here. it's a trap!" (A/N: jeez guys that's what you get for not listening to me... now you must die ((reviewers give Cavechick death glare)) KEEP READING YOU MORONS!)

"A trap?" Draco echoed.

"Yes, a trap Draco," a cold voice said from behind him.

Draco looked into the eyes of his father. (A/N: I think just about everyone knew it would be him... IN THE KITCHIN WITH THE CANDLE STICK!... sorry... it told you I was tired)

"Father," was all Draco could get out.

"Oh, now Lucius doesn't get all the credit," an even colder voice said from the shadows.

(A/N: this is when the giant bunny comes out and eats everyone! J/k)

.......................................

Evil me not only gives you and extra shot chapter but also who is the second person?

OH GUYS IF YOU HAVE BEEN TRYING TO E-MAIL ME OR TRYING TO TALK TO ME AND I HAVE NOT BEEN RESPONDING IT IS BECAUSE MY MAMA BLOCKED ME FROM EVERYONE! EVEN PEEPS I KNOW! ITS NOT YOU!

I will be on soon to finish this! I know how to end this story! I will not let it go! THIS STORY WILL BE OVER SOON! (all reviewers yell in happiness) yeah I love you too... (sweat drop)

MUCH LUV,

CAVECHICK


	20. Avada Kedavra

Guess what! I'm sick! Yayness! I even passed out in the nurses' office yesterday! ….it was not fun….

Oh, ha ha at you Cody! You went into wrestling! Do you know what wrestling really is? MAN SEX! Ewwww! That's wrong.

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! Cuz I'm back and ungrounded…for now. On my report card I got all A's and B's and one C (I will let you guess what this is…bio…cough… cough…)

Well this is my next chapter. I luv ya'll!

……………………………………………

Last Chapter:

"Father," was all Draco could get out.

"Oh, now Lucius doesn't get all the credit," an even colder voice said from the shadows.

……………………………………

For a moment nothing moved. The nothingness in the air somehow made Draco's ears ring. Hermione looked up at Draco, looking for some convert but his face was expressionless but his arm went around her as if to keep her safe from this new danger.

Out of the shadows walked a man. The man had light skin that looked as though it had not see day light for many years. His eyes where only slits of red. Out walked Voldemort. (A/N: ok, by a show of hands I want to know who did not see this coming)

Hermione sucked in air and refused to let it go. She could hear Draco's heart racing inside his body.

Voldemort smiled, "You're scared…. Good, I like fear. Fear is what has kept me alive all these years."

His smile made Hermione shiver; she felt Draco's hands tighten around her. Draco stood up off the ground and brought Hermione up with him, keeping her close.

"I don't like how you keep that muggle born next to you," Lucius smirked. "I thought I brought you up better than that." With that Lucius brought Hermione out of Draco's grasp and placed the dagger against her throat.

Ron turned to Harry, who stood too stun to move. Then he looked at Voldemort, "What do you want with us?"

Voldemort looked at Ron, surprised that he had spoken, "I want nothing to do with you. I did this to get to him." He looked at Harry.

Harry's mind went blank. This was all wrong; this was not supposed to be happening! "Then what do you want with ME?"

Voldemort smiled, "Your death."

Harry took a step back, causing Voldemort's smile widen.

Draco stared at his father, "Let her go," he pulled out his wand, "or I will kill you."

"You are willing to kill your own father or a filthy mudblood?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's a pity," with that Lucius began to cut into Hermione's flesh.

"Stop it you bustard!" Draco lunged at Lucius, making all of them flip backwards.

The dagger slipped from Lucius' hand and clattered on the floor. As Draco and Lucius began to throw punches Harry picked up the dagger and hurled it at Voldemort.

Voldemort caught it effortlessly (A/N: damn… what a weird word: effortlessly…. Any way). "Did you really think you could kill me that way Harry? You are really starting to disappoint me, boy."

Voldemort raised his wand, "AVADA KED-"

Voldemort was cut off my another voice, "You will not touch him!"

Draco and his father stopped fighting, Hermione and Ron looked at the man in the door way.

The person stepped out of the darkness and showed himself.

"This fight is mine," said the voice and grabbed Harry by the back of the shirt.

………………………………………………

Shit who is this new person? Is he going to kill Harry? How should I know? I hope you know this took me weeks to finish (I got grounded… again) Well love ya'll and maybe later to day I can put up a new chapter! WOOHOO! REVIEW OR NO CHEESE CAKE AND NO NEW CHAPTER FOR EVER! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fuck! (falls out of chair once again) I AM DOOMED TO THE GRAVITY!

Much luv,

Cavechick


	21. Are You There?

MY PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN! I will write more.

Ok right now I only have like 5 more reviews… what is wrong with you people? Don't you read?

RavenDeath7- Yes master! Right away master! Sorry to keep you waiting, master! Forgive Cavechick! Please Cavechick didn't mean to leave you hanging… well yes she did but she is sorry…. She is also sorry for talking about herself in the third person… although… it is fun… WHEEEEE!

……………………………

Last Chapter:

Voldemort was cut off by another voice, "You will not touch him!"

Draco and his father stopped fighting, Hermione and Ron looked at the man in the door way.

The person stepped out of the darkness and showed himself.

"This fight is mine," said the voice and grabbed Harry by the back of the shirt.

………………………………………………………………….

(A/N: that was meant to confuse you)

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort hissed.

Dumbledore put Harry down gently and walked up to Voldemort. Their eyes locked, each threatening the other to look away first. Neither of them backed down. The others refused to make a sound, scared of what would happen. Even the shack feared making noise, for nothing moved, the wind no longer howled. The moon grew big and shone pure white light into the small room, their new battle field.

Voldemort moved his wand from Harry to Dumbledore, "So this is your choice: you will give up your life for his?" He pointed to Harry.

"I will not die, Voldemort," his answer was plain but lasted though the otherwise quite room, making them all believe that he was telling the truth.

"Famous last words," Voldemort sneered. (A/N: Famous Last Words is my band… yep I the leader… bow down to me! …..Shut up Draco or I will hex you!)

Before Dumbledore could get out his wand Voldemort uttered a cruse casing Dumbledore to fly backwards. As Dumbledore hit the floor Draco got up and walked to Hermione who was standing in a corner to scared to move.

He wiped a lose strand of hair out of her face and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?"

Her only response was a single nod.

Ron backed into the wall but Harry could no longer move and stood a few feet from Dumbledore was once standing.

"Well, that's over. Where were we? Oh, yes, your death," Voldemort once again pointed his wand at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!"

Heat pored over Harry's scar but it didn't help the chill that ran over him. A whooshing sound entered his ears and he could hear someone screaming, it took him a moment to realize it was him who was screaming. All he could see was a bright green light. Its brightness made his eyes sting enough for tears to freely fall from his' eyes. He felt himself upon the floor then only darkness was there to welcome him.

………………………………………………

Well Cavechick has to go shopping… much to her dislike. If she can she will put up a new chapter today and if not look for one next weekend…

Its Cold! I don't like the cold! I cant wait till Christmas Vacation… like a whole month from now…. In March I get to go to Texas (where I was born) and then go to Mexico! Woohoo! My mum told me not to drink the water there… that just makes me want to drink it more!

Last thoughts: What if the Hokey Pokey what it's all about? And why do we teach our children Scrub a Dub Dub three men in a tub?


	22. Wake Up

Cool news: I got a dude reviewer who doesn't personally know me…. I think he doesn't know me… that's cool considering that Kyle no longer reads my story and though Cody says he has I don't think so. So Dante Hunter you are my new best friend…. BOW DOWN TO ME FOOLISH MORTAL! MWHAHAHAHAHAH! BOW BEFORE YOUR UNDING QUEEN! HA HA HA HA HA—(cough) (cough) (cough) I'M DING! (Cough)(Cough) CHICKEN BONE STUCK IN THROAT! AHHHHH! THE IMMORTAL GODDESS WILL NOT DIE! (Cough) (Fall over, shakes violently and then goes still)

………………………………………

Last Chapter:

Heat pored over Harry's scar but it didn't help the chill that ran over him. A whooshing sound entered his ears and he could hear someone screaming, it took him a moment to realize it was him who was screaming. All he could see was a bright green light. Its brightness made his eyes sting enough for tears to freely fall from his' eyes. He felt himself upon the floor then only darkness was there to welcome him.

………………………………………..

When Hermione opened her eyes the sun pored into them and she quickly shut them again. She ached all over. In fact she was hurting in places she didn't even know she had. Hermione attempted again and sat up.

She was in the Hospital Wing.

Now she was up and alert. 'What happened?' she thought. 'I can't remember.'

She looked more around her. She was sitting on a small white bed about half way into the room. Ron and Draco where in beds on ether side of her, both asleep. On the far side of the room there where curtains around a bed.

Hermione slowly got up, making sure she made no noise, and walked to Draco's bed. She looked at him for a moment. There was a small cut on his lip and above his eye, and a purple-blue burse on his left cheek. And some how he had never looked more real.

Hermione placed her on the edge of Draco's bed and shook him gently on the shoulder.

He woke up immediately. Hermione was looking strait into his eyes, "What happened?"

"I can't remember," she said.

But like a wave everything came rushing back. Horrible things…

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

Draco's eyes got big… what had happened? All he could remember was green… green was everywhere… eating away his soul.

Hermione's eyes began to water and Draco sat up and put an arm around her.

"It's okay," he told her and himself, "it's okay."

Ron slowly lifted out of his bed and looked around. He swung his legs out of bed and walked over to a nearby window and gazed though it. Was his best friend really gone? How could this be? (A/N: wow… this is getting really depressing…. WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!)

The door to the Hospital Wing opened quickly and fiercely making the ones in the room jump into the air. There in the doorway stood Professor Dumbledore. He walked swiftly into the room and came to the closed curtain around the bed in the corner. He stopped and after a moment of looking at the curtain he signaled for Ron, Hermione, and Draco to come over. They slowly came over and stood beside the Professor.

"What happened to Voldemort?" asked Hermione.

"And my father?" Draco piped in.

"Look," is all Dumbledore said as he opened the curtain.

They all gasped.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and ran to the bed.

There in the bed lied the infamous Harry Potter… alive. (A/N: and you thought I killed him… shame on you…. I may be evil but not that evil!) His breathing was normal and, besides a few cuts on his face, was unharmed.

"But how?" Ron questioned.

"I shall tell you as soon as he wakes," Dumbledore nodded and walked back out the door.

……….

Less than an hour later Harry woke. Dumbledore was called in and the students sat and awaited an answer from him.

The professor sighed, "Years ago, when Harry started at Hogwarts I knew that Voldemort would try to kill him. So I started to make up a spell to stop him from doing his Forbidden Curse. The spell took most of my spare time over the last six and a half years and I did complete it, it seems, not a moment too late. You see I had just finished it when I sent Fawkes to look for Harry. When I learned that he was with Voldemort I went to help with haste."

Harry looked up, "Well where is Voldemort now?"

"I didn't realize how powerful my spell really was and Voldemort didn't live though it," Dumbledore sighed once again.

"How about my father?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore gave a faint smile, "He is in Azkaban."

"Good," Draco looked out the window.

"Well, I should let you rest," Dumbledore said. "I have no doubt that you will have a long day tomorrow."

They all went back to bed and had a long dreamless sleep.

………………………………………………………

(Cavechick wakes up) I just had a horrible dream! All about chickens taking over the world! Evil chickens…

Thank you all! I started this before Christmas but my mom kicked me off and changed my password… how mean?! I got all the Linkin Park CD's now MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Becca! Review! You lazy bum! My GOOD, and NICE reviewers review!

I will shut up now if all of you review… the more reviews the faster the next post will be!


	23. It's All Over

Thanks y'all for reviewing! I'm sorry it took me so long. My brother, Zach, won't get off for two seconds. He found a new game and it was like pulling teeth to get him off…. Well now he is sleeping and gives me a good… few seconds to see how much I get down. And are you getting that flu that's going around? I got it and it was not fun… then Zach got a 102-103 fever and we had to take him to the ER. But now he's still on the computer…. And you have not been going to my homepage! I am very disappointed in you. It makes me all sad inside. (Starts to cry)

…………………………

Last Chapter:

"Well, I should let you rest," Dumbledore said. "I have no doubt that you will have a long day tomorrow."

They all went back to bed and had a long dreamless sleep.

………………………………..

Dumbledore was right. Their next day was long in many ways. Most classes didn't have any teachings just a big party with the down fall of Voldemort. No one feared his name.

But for Draco the day was really long. Most of the Slytherin would not talk or even acknowledge that he was there. They said he was a traitor for going back on "The Master" and falling for a Mudblood. His only response was "shove it up your arse!" (A/N: I love the word arse because here you don't get in trouble for saying it because we all use ass… arse sounds cooler) Even Crabbe and Goyle ignored him.

"You know," Pansy came up to him, "I really don't mind what happened to Voldemort but you could always come back to me instead of that Granger kid." She walked real close to him and started to twirl a piece of his hair.

Draco slapped her hand away, "Get this thru your thick skull of yours, I DON'T like you! I never have and never will."

Pansy pouted, "I could make a real man out of you." She slid her finger down his chest and rested it just below his belt.

Draco swatted her hand and walked away yelling, "If you ever touch me again I will cut off your head and spit down your neck."

Pansy's eyes got big and she watched him as he turned the corner, disappearing into the dark hallways.

…...

"Wow, this day is great!" exclaimed Ron as he took another cup cake from Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Yeah, no homework, no essays, no reading…" Harry said as he bit into a chocolate frog.

Hermione sighed, "What about exams? We will never be ready for them if we keep going on like this."

"Well, we know that good ol' Hermione's back," Ron said as he swallowed his cup cake whole.

"Oh," Hermione said, "come on. You know it's true."

"Just enjoy the party," Harry said. "We will get back to studies when this all dies down."

"But, when will that be?" Hermione whined.

Harry put his arm across her shoulders, "In a few days."

Hermione sighed, stomped her foot on the ground and walked away.

"Well, it's good to know that Malfoy didn't leave any real mark on her," Ron sneered.

Harry turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"Well," said Ron, "being around Malfoy could make anyone mean and nasty."

Harry laughed, "No kidding."

………

Over the next couple of weeks the classes had started up and the test had gotten harder and harder to do. Winter was coming and outside was nothing but snow. And much to the dislike of just about everyone Hermione and Draco stayed together. Often of times spending the night in one another's room. Never doing anything but staying close in the cold.

One night during Christmas Holiday Draco walked over to her in their Common Room as she was once again reading "Hogwarts: A History". The fire was lit, making it warm in the otherwise cold room.

"What do you want to do for the rest of your life?" he asked her.

Hermione, caught off guard, said, "I think I will work for the Ministry. Why do you ask?"

Draco looked out the window and watched snowflakes fall to the white carpet of snow. Not a single one exactly the same.

"Draco?" Hermione questioned. She put down her book and walked over to him and put her arm around his waist.

He tuned and looked strait into her eyes, "Would you marry me, Hermione?"

Draco brought out a ring from his back pocket.

Hermione's eyes got wide, "Don't you think it's a little early for this?"

"I would wait forever for you," he said, not taking his eyes away from her.

Hermione thought about this, "I will marry you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled wide and placed the ring on her left hand.

"But not now," she said smiling. "I want to wait until we get out of school."

"My thoughts exactly," Draco said seconds before he kissed her.

……………………..

Years later:

Hermione and Draco stayed together and had three kids; Star, Laurel, and little Rudy.

Mrs. Malfoy, Draco's mother, was delighted to have Hermione as a daughter-in-law. Surprisingly they got along very well.

Mr. Molfoy never found out about the marriage and died two years after going to Azkaban. (Thank God)

Both Hermione and Draco stayed happy and both never cared what people ever had to say about them.

Live a long and healthy life.

THE END!

…………………………………

That is the end of my story. Wheeeeee! I love all my reviewers! You have done more than you can ever think. On a bright note look out for my next story: "Haunted". It should be out in a few weeks! You will love it!

Much luv,

The Immortal Cavechick

You are not worthy!

Bow down to me foolish mortals!

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BECAUSE I'M EVIL!


	24. All New Note Please Read!

So I know a lot of my readers have moved on and don't expect me to write more… but I was wondering if you guys think I should redo my story, while keeping the same plot (mostly). I will admit that my spelling is still really bad but I swear I am much better now… Cow, C-O-W, Cow! Oh yeah I'm good. Let's face it my grammar was horrible and so was a lot of the writing and the fact that…erm… Dumbledore can't help… And I think I will add much more to my chapters too… how wonderful right? And add new notes to the top and bottom to keep you up to date to how life for Cavechick has changed in the last 2-3 years… wow its been a long time? Huh?!

I would like feed back on this because even though I love to write if no one is going to give it the time of day I will do something else more productive.

Thank you,  
Immortal Cavechick aka Sammie 


End file.
